Por un bendito dolor de cabeza
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: Todo me da vueltas...la cabeza me duele...la garganta seca...mis ojos tremendamente abrasadores si los llego a cerrar...No puedo con mi cuerpo...pero... Como iba yo a pensar que Por un bendito dolor de cabeza te conocí? CAP 5. ¡TÚ ERES ÉL Y ELLA ERES TÚ!
1. Las calles, tus ojos y yo

_**POR UN BENDITO DOLOR DE CABEZA**_

**Capítulo 1. Las calles, tus ojos y yo**

Todo da vueltas a mi alrededor y ya… no se ni donde estoy…

Salí corriendo de allí… lo más lejos… quería alejarme de ese lugar… de ese lugar que había hecho que todo se tambaleara a mi alrededor y que un dolor punzante apareciera en mi cabeza…

No puedo con mi cuerpo… pesa… se vuelve más pesado por momentos… y mis pasos más lentos… arrastrados… Mi piernas se arrastran como si intentaran despegarse del suelo pero no pueden… ya… no puedo casi ni moverme…

No veo nada… todo a mi alrededor perdió su importancia… lo único que se que es seguro… es que voy andando lo más rápido que me permite mi cuerpo… por una calzada de cemento grisáceo… sin importarme nada más… que el andar y el mermar mi repentino estado…

Mis pies se chocan… casi caigo… pero no… y el dolor se agudiza… Una nueva punzada me atacó… tan fuerte y certera… como si me hubieran golpeado con el martillo de mayor calibre de toda la gama habida y por haber en una ferretería…

Cierro los ojos… intento por todos los medios que se aleje este dolor agonizante… pero estos queman… están calientes… calientes como la misma lava de un volcán activo… tan calientes y ardientes… como todo mi cuerpo… como todo mi desaliñado cuerpo… y no me queda más remedio que abrirlos y seguir mirando al suelo… por la incapacidad de elevar mi cabeza…

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento golpea de vez en cuando mi rostro agachado… hace ondear a mi cabello con él… y consigue, aunque sea por unos míseros segundos, que mi martilleo interno se alivie… pero… de nada sirve… porque luego vuelve a arremeter contra mí… aún con más fuerzas…

Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo… consigo alzar la cabeza… pero para que lo haría… ahora… las consecuencias son peores… Todo se tambaleó como si estuviera sucediéndose un terremoto… los objetos y personas que apenas si alcancé a ver… se movía sin cesar… creando una pequeña esquela con los colores de su ropa… pareciera como si allí había dos de cada uno… y mi cuerpo no lo resistió…

Comencé a sentir como todo aumentaba su intensidad… mi punzante e incesante dolor de cabeza… la temperatura de mi cuerpo… el abrasador toque del fuego en mis ojos… la sequedad de mi garganta… la pesadez de mis piernas y la incapacidad de dar un paso más… No podía… no podría aguantar mucho más… y aún… ni sabía donde estaba… ni me podía creer que lo que provocó que me marchara así… fuese real…

Mis piernas casi ceden… mi cuerpo se tambalea… y yo… ya me vi perdida… cuando justo en ese momento… sentí como un tremendo vendaval pasaba por mi izquierda, casi consiguiendo llevarme con él, por la flacidez de mi cuerpo y lo volátil que se veía… y conseguí traer hasta mí… algo de fuerzas de dios sabe que lugar… pero a mí… consiguieron sostenerme el pie…

Apenas si pude percibir que había sido… y estaba aún intentando controlar las arcadas que mi estómago me daba con pequeños grandes espasmos… cuando una voz llegó a mis oídos… una voz que casi ni pude distinguir bien si era de hombre o mujer… por el constante pitido al que seguramente mi estado, los tenía sometidos desde que todo comenzó…

Decía algo de "¡¡Qué me creía!!" con voz fuerte y casi como si fuera una nueva punzada en mi cabeza… algo como "¡¡Que la calle era para los autos, no para peatones!!"… y se apreciaba tremendamente ofuscado y enfadado… seguramente, estaría mirándome en este momento, maldiciéndome con la mano levantada, en señal de advertencia…

Yo no subí la cabeza… no podía… y estaba más pendiente de mantener mis brazos alrededor de mi estómago que de ver quien era el que me estaba insultando… cuando yo tenía peores problemas que él seguramente…

Aunque… llevaba razón… recién me daba cuenta que había estado caminando como un zombi autómata por medio de la calle… y que podría haber muerto atropellada… pero… quizás hubiera sido mejor y todo… así… no estaría pasando por esto… así… todo estaría bien…

Como puedo… y mi cuerpo resiste… me aparto de la carretera y subo el pequeño adoquín que hace de borde de la acera… que, en ese momento, me pareció el escalón más grande del mundo… y me costó subirlo…

De nuevo otro golpe en mi cabeza… y este ha sido peor que los otros… tan fuerte que aún retumba por mi cerebro… pareciera que una campana de esas de las iglesias cristianas se hubiera internado en mi cabeza y la estuvieran martilleando para hacerla sonar… ¡Argh! Por favor… que pare ya… que acabe ya todo esto…

Si no lo hubiera escuchado… si mis padres no me hubieran hecho eso… si no me lo hubieran dicho así… si encima mi abuelo no me hubiera gritado cuando me negué… si no me hicieran eso… todos… toda mi familia… si tan siquiera no estuviera comprometida… ahora… ahora estaría seguramente en mi cuarto, escuchando mi música favorita y terminando la mis deberes de la universidad… sin más preocupaciones que la de acabar con éxito este segundo curso de Magisterio que actualmente curso… pero… todo se acabó con dos simples palabras: _"Estás comprometida"_

Ya apenas si soy capaz de ver lo que a mis pies hay… el color grisáceo con grumos por los pequeños chinos, trozos de diversos minerales, que compone al acerado comienza a verse distorsionado… mis ojos se irritan poco a poco y queman muchísimo más que antes… escuecen… y no puedo alzar mi mano para aliviarlos… es frustrante…

Mas pasos… no me detengo aunque ya no pueda más… el zigzagueo de mi cuerpo parece el baile característico de una persona pasada de copas… y casi me doy con las rejas de hierro fundido que encierran la ventana abierta de una casa… mi estómago igual de mareado… y mi corazón… uniéndose al ritmo imparable, fuerte y estrepitoso que se da en mi cabeza… junto a los jadeos que salen de mi garganta… incapaz de respirar con normalidad por algo que la obstruye…

No puedo… ya no puedo más…

De repente siento como algo choca con mi cuerpo… e impacto provoca un retroceso en mi débil y pálido, seguramente, cuerpo escuálido y delgado… mas no caigo… mas no me doy contra el suelo… mas algo me detiene…

Siento como unos brazos rodean mi cintura rápidamente… unos brazos fuertes, por lo que puedo apreciar… fuertes y… protectores… cálidos… tibios… pero contrario a lo que yo pensaba… no agravaban mi calentura… sino que… la calmaban… junto a ese repentino olor a colonia que me rodeó…

¿Qué había pasado? No lo sabía… seguramente me había chocado con alguien… y ese alguien no había permitido que cayera… Me había chocado con alguien que me había protegido de mi desgracia… y que… poseía un torso atlético y moldeado… con un corazón que latía tranquilo, aunque algo sorprendido… y que conseguía ralentizar a mis alocados latidos… consiguiendo un poco de paz…

No podía pensar… todo en mi mente eran puros golpes y dolor punzante que no podía remediar… todo estaba tan confuso… que no medía ni lo que hacía… e inconscientemente… agarré con mis manos, tan fuerte como pude, la prenda que cubría el pecho que me cobijaba… y hundí mi cabeza en él… buscando un poco de alivio…

No se cuanto tiempo nos llevamos así… tal vez horas o minutos… o tan solo unos míseros segundos… que me parecieron eternos… abrazada a ese cuerpo que no conocía… y que me hacía sentir segura…

Quería agradecerle… que pedirle disculpas por tal escena, que seguramente todos estarían viendo con ojos abiertos y cuchicheando entre ellos… creándose una película que no era… pero poco me importaba eso… solo quería darle las gracias…

Pero cuando comencé a elevar mi rostro y a abrir mis ojos abrasados por un intenso calor, que por inercia, debido al golpe, había cerrado… todo volvió a moverse sin descanso… mareándome de nuevo…

A mis ojos llegó un tacto acuoso… húmedo… lágrimas… ahora estaban lagrimosos incapaces de soportar tanto calor… y emborronaban mi visión… causando que todo pareciera distorsionado y diluido cual cuadro de acuarela…

Y lo último que alcancé a ver entre toda esa borrosidad… con siquiera algo de nitidez… fueron dos orbes violáceas… que se clavaban intensamente en mí…

Luego… todo se tornó oscuridad… y yo… ya no supe que más sucedió…

--

**N.A:** y bueno… un capítulo de un nuevo fic "Por un bendito dolor de cabeza", que escribí hoy.

Esto… no tenía pensado hacer un fic, solo un oneshort, pero como esto surgió debido a que hoy estoy fatal con un "maldito" dolor de cabeza que me vino espontáneo, no sé como, si yo he estado bien todo el día y al entrar en ética, no soportaba ni subir la cabeza… (será por la asignatura o por la maestra? Jajaja!)

En fin, que llegué a mi casa y lo único que quería era coger el sofalito por banda y tumbarme en él para olvidarme de todo (todos los deberes que tengo) y a ver si se me pasaba… pero sucedió que no… y me fui a clase particular…

Y yo que iba como aquí describo… me choqué con tres personas y faltó el canto de un duro para que lo hiciera con una señal de "ceda el paso"… pero lo mas vergonzoso, por lo menos para mí… fue el desmayarme en medio de la calle…

Si, sentí que me llamaban y me giré… era mi mejor amigo que iba a clase de solfeo y quería que lo esperara… pero cuando fui a dar un paso hacia su dirección… todo me dio vueltas y me desmayé… sino llega a ser porque el me cogió… Siempre está ahí para protegerme… aunque no lo aparente…

Y ahora que volví a casa… con aún más martilleos en mi cabeza… no sabía como aliviar mi dolor y me puse a escribir… así que… así salió esto… Creo que lo continuaré, pero solo unos cuantos capítulos cortos… y mañana… dios, soportar los comentarios de la maestra sobre Antonio Machado… sobreviviré? Ojalá que sí…

En fin, gracias por leer las desvariaciones que se le ocurren a la mente de esta humilde y con dolor de cabeza escritora y nos veremos cuando decida continuarlo… así que… NO ES ONESHORT

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	2. Cautivado

_**POR UN BENDITO DOLOR DE CABEZA**_

**Capítulo 2. Cautivado**

Todo ocurrió tan de repente…

En un momento me encontraba caminando sin rumbo por las calles de Tokyo, interno en mis propios pensamientos… y en otro tenía a algo chocando junto a mí… a algo que se tropezó conmigo torpemente… algo… no, más bien a alguien… y ese alguien… se notaba tan frágil… y sola…

Sentado en una silla dura y enmaderada, veo su rostro pálido como la nieve y de exquisita porcelana y la expresión de dolor en él, cuando mis ojos se posan sobre su figura, que apaciblemente duerme bien tapada, sobre mi cama, después de que yo, cuidadosamente, la haya acomodado…

Su respirar se ha vuelto algo más tranquilo… aunque aún es algo acelerado, lo que su expresión me corrobora con su estado… ella no se encontraba bien cuando se cruzó conmigo…

Me inclino levemente sobre su figura y puedo escuchar con más claridad el sonido suave de su respirar, así como siento como una dulce fragancia, la más exquisita que jamás he percibido, me rodea por completo… jazmines… ella huele deliciosamente a jazmines… y eso consigue turbarme aún más…

Retiro con extrema delicadeza, la compresa que reposa sobre su frente de piel liviana, y la sumerjo en el recipiente lleno de agua fría, que debidamente he colocado en mi mesilla de noche. Nuevamente mojada la prenda, la dejo en su frente y espero, con increíble ansiedad y deseo, que la temperatura le baje, ya que cuando la traje a mi casa, por ser lo primero que cruzó por mi cabeza sorprendida en aquel instante, tenía el cuerpo ardiendo.

Vuelvo a mi posición anterior y la sigo observando… su expresión se ha relajado un poco, seguramente al sentir el frío del paño en su cabeza… y ahora… una tenue sonrisa de alivio parece haberse formado en sus labios… Un ángel… ella parece un ángel… y yo… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla?

Bueno, me preocupa su estado… se desmayó en mis brazos nada más verme… o eso creo… y sus ojos… dios, como deseo volver a ver esos ojos otra vez… Tenían un color tan hermosamente profundo… un azul tan intenso que me quedé sin palabras… eso fue lo que me paralizó… sus ojos… no el hecho de que ella se chocara conmigo… fueron aquellas orbes cual océano marino, que sus entrecerrados ojos humedecidos me dejaron ver por apenas un segundo…

Mis ojos vuelven a recorrer su figura dentro de la cama… las mantas se ajustan completamente a su cuerpo… y su rostro… parece ahora tan tranquilo… tan sereno… tan… hermoso… Es hermosa… ¡¿Eh?! ¿Pero que me ocurre? ¿Por qué pienso de repente estas cosas? Bueno… no niego que no es… bonita… pero… aunque lo piense… ¿De que me servirá? Ya nada se puede hacer…

Y sin que yo pudiera hacer nada… mi mente vagó automáticamente hacia aquella habitación de mi casa natal, horas antes de todo el encuentro con esta joven… donde recibí la noticia que marcaría mi vida para siempre…

"_Estás comprometido"_

Esas fueron las palabras de mi abuelo… esas fueron las palabras de mi condena… esas fueron las palabras que no dejan de repetirse en mi mente desde que las oí pronunciar con la voz áspera y seca de mi estricto abuelo paterno… ese fueron las palabras… que me hicieron huir de allí, por mero instinto de supervivencia…

No quiero… no quiero estar comprometido… pero, ¿qué se puede hacer? Mis padres no pueden oponerse a mi abuelo… ya lo intentaron con mi hermano y mira como acabó… Él huyó con la mujer que amaba… y mi familia le quitó su herencia y lo repudió totalmente… Para mi abuelo… no existe más nieto heredero que yo…

Corrí y huí de allí… sin importarme nada… con mi mente hecha un tremendo caos y mi cuerpo sufriendo las consecuencias… todo me daba vueltas… No iba atento… nada conseguía distraerme de mis pensamientos… de aquellas dos palabras, cual blasfemia negra pronunciada, que conseguían revolverme el estómago… y entonces… me encontré con ella…

Fue tan sorpresivo… que cuando sucedió y conseguí procesar lo que había pasado, ya la tenía abrazada fuertemente contra mi pecho y comenzaba a sentir aquella dulce esencia que ella poseía… Su cuerpo delgado se amoldaba perfectamente al mío… y podía apreciar la suavidad de su piel, gracias a la camisa de manga corta que llevaba puesta… era exquisita… cual pura seda…

No se el tiempo que nos llevamos así… en medio de la calle, abrazados fuertemente y sin decirnos nada… poco me importaba lo que la gente pensase… yo no podía simplemente pensar… hasta que sus ojos me penetraron intensamente por un segundo y luego ella desfalleció en mis brazos… Ahí fue donde todo volvió a funcionar en mi cabeza… todo… para que la ayudase a ella…

Y de nuevo vuelvo a poner mi vista sobre su rostro… su rostro tranquilo y angelical… enmarcado por esa tenue sonrisa de aquellos labios rojizos… esas mejillas, aún con tonalidad sonrojada, seguramente debido a la fiebre… y un largo y brillante cabello negro cual azabache cielo nocturno esparcido por la almohada…

Sin poder remediarlo… una sonrisa se forma en mis labios… inconscientemente... sin yo proponérmelo… y no puedo dejar de observarla… es tan hermosa…

De repente siento como una extraña sensación invade mi cuerpo… algo cálido y regocijante me recorre… un calor… una calidez nunca antes experimentada… una sensación tan gratificante… que amplió aún más ese gesto recién aparecido en mi boca… y descontroló a los latidos de mi corazón… sin razón aparente…

¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de observarla? ¿Por qué de repente venían a mí una oleada de sensaciones nunca ante vividas? ¿Qué es esto que me invade? Todo era tan extraño… y tan placentero…

Mi cuerpo disfrutaba enteramente con esto recién descubierto… y mi mente solo tenía espacio para ella… para cualquier mínimo movimiento que en ella se produjera… como ese juguetón rayo de luz que ahora, se posaba levemente sobre sus labios… y los hacían ver aún más hermosos… aún más… deseables…

¿Qué me sucede? Nunca antes había pensado así… Antes, yo solamente tenía pensamientos para mi carrera… y ahora mírame… observando lo hermosa que es la mujer que descansa en mi cama… y a la que ni siquiera conozco… Pero, un momento… ¡¿Cuándo me he acercado tanto?!

De repente me encontré inclinado otra vez hacia ella… y con su hermoso rostro de porcelana a escasos centímetros del mío… sintiendo enteramente el suave y cálido golpeo de su respiración directamente en mis mejillas… aquello era la gloria…

¿Pero que hacía yo ahí? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Bueno, para eso no había que ser un genio… la silla estaba al lado de la cama y con un simple movimiento de inclinación podía adoptar perfectamente esa posición… Dios, desde aquí si que podía apreciar completamente su hermoso rostro…

Mis ojos lo recorrieron por completo… sus ojos cerrados, ese flequillo ligeramente largo, que ahora se veía humedecido tanto por la prenda que cubría su frente, como por las pequeñas gotas perladas que antes se paseaban por esta… su nariz, sus labios… esos labios dibujando una dulce y fugaz sonrisa encantadora… y tan tentadores… y sus mejillas… sus mejillas sonrojadas… sus mejillas delicadas…

Sin que fuera consciente de ello hasta que ya estaba ocurriendo… mi mano se elevó sola de su lugar en mi regazo y con movimiento tembloroso e indeciso… se elevó hasta la altura de su rostro… y vacilante, se paró a escasa distancia de su mejilla… de su tintada mejilla…

¿Qué me ocurría? ¿Por qué me encontraba tan nervioso? ¿Por qué mi corazón revoloteaba alborotado en mi pecho y tan fuerte que pareciera querer salirse de él? ¿Por qué todo mi ser temblaba ante… ante la ansiedad de tocar nuevamente su piel?

No lo sabía… jamás me había pasado hasta ahora… y deseaba anhelantemente saber el por qué, aparte de, internamente, volver a sentir esa suavidad sobre mi piel… y así lo hice…

Lentamente, corté la poca distancia de separación que había impuesta entre mi mano y su mejilla… y con el dorso de mi dedo índice, acaricié con la más pura suavidad y delicadeza, como si aquello fuera el objeto de más valor que yo poseyera, su mejilla tintada de carmín…

Y todo mi cuerpo vibró ante esto…

En cuanto que piel rozó la suya… todo mi cuerpo fue recorrido por una sensación tan extraña y placentera… fue como si una corriente eléctrica naciera de esa unión entre nosotros y llenara cada parte de mi cuerpo… cada recoveco escondido de mi ser… hasta llegar a mi corazón y desenfrenarlo completamente…

Me sentí tan bien… tan extrañamente bien… tan felizmente bien… tan… completo con ese mínimo roce… con esa simple caricia… que mi mente no llegaba al entendimiento… ¿Por qué me sucedía esto? ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Por qué precisamente con ella? ¿Qué tenía de especial?

Bueno… esa pregunta tiene fácil respuesta… Para mí… ella tiene todo de especial… ¿Pero por qué lo siento así?

Mas no tuve más tiempo para divagar en mi fuero interno el por qué de todas estas nuevas sensaciones… pues de repente un suave sonido captó mi atención, como un leve quejido, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad… para ver como un inmenso y precioso mar, se abría camino lentamente hacia mí…

Entonces… sus ojos azules se clavaron intensamente sobre los míos… dejándome… _cautivado_…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

N.A: bien, y por fin está aquí el capítulo 2 de "Por un bendito dolor de cabeza"

Si, ya sé que me tardé demasiado, pero ni el tiempo ni mi estado de ánimo han estado ayudando demasiado… por lo menos, recompensa que el capítulo es un poco más largo que el anterior -.-U

Bueno, que decir aquí? Primero de nada, que como vemos, la perspectiva cambió y ahora es el joven salvador quien habla aquí y como vemos… también tiene problemas con su familia…

Pero como no… nuestro tan siempre protector y amable pelirrojo de ojos lavanda favorito… no ha podido evitar… quedar _cautivado_ por esa joven de ojos azules y cabello azabache… jajaja

Bien, como veis, lo del dolor de cabeza fue el detonante que dio nacimiento a este fic, pero nadie dijo que fuera a seguir ese hilo… así que… ya veréis lo que va a suceder jajaja!!

Bueno, esta vez no voy a aburrir a nadie con los relatos de mi vida, así que estén tranquilos, además… no me apetece demasiado recordar todas las catastróficas desdichas que me han pasado a lo largo de todo el mes…

Pasamos directamente a los review:

**Oriana-dono** (me alegra que te gustase el fic y si, te doy la razón… fue horroroso aquel día con el dolor de cabeza)

**KenshinyKaoru **(amiga!! Muchísimas gracias por preocuparte igual por mí… si, el dolor ya me remitió en su día y siento mucho no haberte podido mandar nada en estos días, pero como ya explico, el tiempo no me fue favorable… si fue terminar el 4 de Delfines de Amor y no escribir hasta hoy, así que imagínate… y bueno si, Kaoru comprometida… y ahora Kenshin también jajaja!! Pero no se sabe con quien y yo no pienso decir nada… y bueno si, espero que ahora nos podamos ver con mas regularidad, aunque lo dudo con la maestra de lengua)

**Lica** (muchas gracias por leer el fic y por decirme que te gusta… si, se que me tardé con el capítulo, pero ya lo explico aunque sea levemente no? Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, aunque lo dudo con la maestra de lengua…)

**Pipalullabye** (hola igualmente y siento haberme tardado en actualizar, como digo, espero que no se vuelva a repetir, pero lo dudo con la maestra de lengua)

**k.kidda** (hola!! Me alegra que te guste el fic, eso es de mucho ánimo para mí, tal y como estoy ahora… y bueno, tu fic si que me lo leí, pero no me dio tiempo a dejarte review, cuando tenga hueco te lo mando okis? Y sobre tu pregunta… por supuesto que me gusta Kenshin y Kaoru… más que eso… ME ENCANTA!! Adoro a esta pareja jeje)

Bueno, pues yo ya me voy despidiendo… y quiero alegar algo… el hecho de poner el capítulo hoy, es por el hecho de que mi cumpleaños es dentro de dos días, así que… como no sé si precisamente estaré ese día para dejároslo… os lo pongo ya de adelanto… como pequeño regalo por ser un día especial para mí.

Nos vemos en el capítulo 3 de "Por un bendito dolor de cabeza"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	3. El trato

_**POR UN BENDITO DOLOR DE CABEZA**_

**Capítulo 3. El trato**

La negra oscuridad me rodeaba… y yo nada más veía… Sentía el calor del fuego por todas partes y las resonantes punzadas de dolor en mi cabeza… pero había veces en que todo se calmaba… y yo sentía un tacto frío que apaciguaba mi agonía… y la presencia de un ángel que me protegía…

Cuando me empezaba a sentir mejor, tuve al fin las fuerzas y la consciencia para mover mi cuerpo a voluntad ligeramente… y entonces… mis ojos abrí lentamente… para volver a recordar la misma escena que fuera la última que yo viera, antes de que se hiciera la noche sobre mí: unas orbes violetas que me observaban con preocupación y algo más… y que estaban demasiado cerca de mi rostro…

Ojos violetas… mi salvador…

La suave luz del cuarto me cegó durante unos segundos y tuve que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarme a ella. Cuando por fin pude visualizar debidamente, no pude evitar quedarme sin aliento al ver el hermoso rostro del dios que se alzaba ante mí… Sus ojos eran dos amatistas que resplandecían sin cesar con un brillo especial… sus facciones estaban perfectamente esculpidas en su rostro… en ese rostro que era enmarcado por unas largas y resplandecientes hebras rojizas tan intensas como el mismo fuego… y por último… me paré en sus labios… en sus labios carmesíes y levemente entreabiertos… y de repente una sensación extraña y nueva se instaló en mi cuerpo… naciendo en mi estómago y acabando en mi corazón… haciendo que se acelerara… sin yo saber por qué…

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes ya mejor?- su voz suave como la seda me envolvió completamente con su cálido aliento que emanaba de sus labios

- ¿Dón… de es… toy?- mi voz fue tan débil, que apenas yo me oí, pero él si…

Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y aquella extraña sensación aumentó… Intenté incorporarme, para tener una mejor visión de él y una posición más cómoda para hablar, mas ese joven ángel me lo quiso impedir.

- No hagas esfuerzos… aún necesitas descansar…- su tono de voz, aunque autoritario, era de preocupación y me lleno el corazón de aquella sensación extraña que lo hacía latir más deprisa.

Pero yo, cabezota como yo sola, no le hice caso en esta ocasión, aún cuando sus ojos se clavaron intensamente sobre los míos. Me incorporé y me senté en la cama, sintiendo como algo caía desde mi frente hasta mi regazo… una toalla húmeda…

Eso me hizo saltar de una emoción desconocida… una alegría jamás experimentada y un sentimiento de agradecimiento, más allá de lo que la propia palabra expresaba… Él, ese desconocido, me había cuidado… y no me había dejado sola…

Retiré la vista de la prenda que había caído de mi cabeza y la posé sobre su rostro, perfecto e inmaculado, con aquella sonrisa dulce en esos labios delineados por el mejor pintor de todos los tiempos. Su sonrisa se amplió aún más, seguramente debido a la expresión tan infantil que yo debía de tener en ese momento. Estiró su mano y recogió la toalla de mi regazo, para sumergirla en un recipiente con agua que había en la mesilla de noche, al lado de la cama.

- Tranquila… estás en mi casa…- me respondió, mientras volvía a adquirir su anterior posición- te traje aquí luego del susto de tu desmayo en la calle, ¿lo recuerdas?- se inclinó un poco más hacia mí, consiguiendo que mis mejillas estuvieran aún más calientes

Pero entonces, el fugaz recuerdo de aquello que me había impulsado a huir corriendo de casa, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, cruzó mi mente, haciéndomelo revivir intensamente: mi familia en casa de mi abuelo, mi abuelo gritándome, yo gritando… y finalmente, yo corriendo para salir de allí y chocar contra ese joven que me había protegido sin pedir nada a cambio…

"_Estás comprometida"_… Dos simples palabras que me habían lanzado hacia todo aquello…

Sentí como el frío y húmedo tacto de aquel líquido salino tan conocido se agolpaba en mis ojos, tan rápidamente que no tuve ni ganas ni deseos de reprimirlo y los dejé correr libremente, en un intento por liberar a mi repentino y contraído corazón, por el recuerdo de lo sucedido y que era tan verdad, como que mi nombre es Kaoru. Dando rienda suelta a mi llanto, escondí mis ojos en mis manos y lloré aún más fuerte, seguramente, asustando a mi salvador.

- ¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!- se alarmó, trabándose con sus propias palabras- Yo… yo, lo siento…- se disculpaba sin tener la culpa. ¿Cómo un hombre podía tener un alma tan pura?- Si he dicho algo… si hice algo que no… que no debiera… lo siento…- entonces su voz se perdió en el silencio de la habitación, la cual supuse, debía de ser su cuarto.

Quería responderle que el no había hecho nada… que ni tan siquiera tenía algo que ver en el por qué de mis lágrimas, pero de repente yo había perdido la capacidad de hablar y solo podía soltar pequeños gemidos de agonía, junto a mis lloros. Seguramente, eso lo asustó aún más, pues instantes después, sentí a sus manos coger mis hombros, rápida, pero delicadamente y girarme en su dirección.

Me atreví, aún con reticencia, a dejar salir a mis ojos de su prisión en mis manos, levantando también un poco la cabeza… pero al ver su expresión contraída entre la ansiedad y la preocupación por mí… no pude soportarlo más…

En un arrebato de un millar de sentimientos, entre los que estaban mi propia desdicha, el profundo agradecimiento que quería devolverle a él y el hacerle ver que él no tenía la culpa de nada, me tiré a sus brazos, aferrándome a él con tanta fuerza, que sentí como la silla se tambaleó, sin llegar a caerse hacia atrás y como su cuerpo se tensaba ante la sorpresa de mi acción… y lloré en su pecho…

**Kenshin POV**

¿Qué había ocurrido de repente? Ella lloraba, aferrada en mi pecho y escondida en él, sin yo saber por qué. Pareciera como si derramara sus lágrimas… por algo que no tuviera solución… y yo, sentí una inmensa rabia ascender por mi cuerpo… ¿Quién o qué se había atrevido a hacer sentir así a un ángel tan hermoso como ese?

No podía hablar, estaba tan sorprendido todavía por la acción de ella, que mis palabras habían desaparecido de mi garganta. Lo único que pude hacer por ella, mientras sus lágrimas y sus gemidos me rodeaban, fue entrelazar mis brazos a su cuerpo… y frotar su espalda suavemente, para intentar calmar su llanto.

Verla así, tan frágil y vulnerable, me estrangulaba de tal forma el corazón, que tuve que tragar fuertemente ese nudo en mi garganta, que era un gemido seguro.

- No… no has… sido tú…- su voz quebrada habló de repente, entre sollozos y gemidos- No hay… nada que hacer… No puedo… hacer nada… contra mi abuelo…- en cuanto sus labios pronunciaron la última palabra, un nuevo gemido ahogó las demás palabras.

No sé porque, pero sus palabras levantaron mi curiosidad. Su abuelo, su abuelo también le había hecho algo a ella… igual que a mí. Estreché nuestro abrazo en aquella silla de madera, y sentí toda la calidez de su cuerpo, junto a la humedad de sus lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

- Tranquilízate, no más lágrimas, por favor…- supliqué, pasando una de mis manos suavemente por su cabello liso y color de la noche

Pero sus mejillas seguían bañadas por ese líquido cristalino y salado, fluyendo cual lluvia de primavera.

- No puedo… nada puedo hacer…- parecía estar sumergida en un estado de shock emocional muy fuerte, seguramente, lo que le dijera su abuelo, fue lo que provocó el estado en el que la encontré- Mi abuelo… mi abuelo… ¡¿Por qué me hizo eso?! ¡¿Por qué me comprometió con un total desconocido?!-lloró más fuerte aún.

¡¿Qué hizo que?! ¡¿Cómo puede haber alguien así?! ¡¿Cómo se puede destrozar de manera tan atroz la inocencia y pureza de alguien?! ¡¿Cómo la pudo comprometer…?! Alto, alto, alto… ¡¡Comprometida??

Fue entonces cuando procesé sus palabras: comprometida a la fuerza por su abuelo. ¡Le han hecho exactamente lo mismo que a mí! ¡Le han robado su futuro como a mí! ¡Cómo hoy día nuestros abuelos pueden seguir siendo tan chapados a la antigua! ¡¿Es que no piensan ni tan siquiera un poco en los sentimientos de las personas a las que están manipulando?!

Bajé los ojos a la joven que se encontraba en mi regazo, desprotegida y desolada, llorando desconsoladamente. La furia de saber que se encontraba exactamente en la misma situación que yo sobrepasó mis propios limites de autocontrol; solo sentía ganas de ir a su casa y a la mía y desquitarme con todos. Pero, esa imagen… sus lágrimas mojándome, sus brazos sujetándose a mí como último aliento de vida… No, no podía irme, no podía dejarla y… mi corazón me impedía hacerlo.

La abracé más fuerte contra mí y dejé suavemente tiernos besos sobre su cabello; olía a jazmines… a exquisitos jazmines. Me encantaba… Me levanté cuidadosamente, sujetándola fuertemente a ella y me senté en la cama, acomodándola a ella perfectamente entre mis brazos. Quería protegerla… quería consolarla, tranquilizarla… quería que dejara de llorar… y me parecía increíble que todos esos sentimientos salieran de los más profundo de mi ser, precisamente hacia una persona a la que no conocía…

Dejé que su cabeza quedara recostada en mi pecho, pero las lágrimas no cesaban, seguían cayendo y bañando su rostro de porcelana. Pasé mi mano entre su cabello azabache como la noche, estremeciéndome por la exquisitez de su tacto. ¿Cómo le habían hecho algo así a alguien tan puro? Era imperdonable… y lo peor de todo, es que me fastidiaba que fuera lo mismo que me ocurría a mí, porque, y no sé de donde salió este pensamiento, no me importaba que me lo hicieran a mí, si podía evitárselo a ella…

- ¿Sabes? Nos encontramos extrañamente en una situación muy parecida…- susurré distraídamente, para intentar atraer su atención y sin saber qué hacía yo contándole mis penas a ella, pero funcionó, sus sollozos se detuvieron momentáneamente- Mi abuelo paterno también quiere obligarme a casarme por la fuerza… Dice que ya tengo la edad más que suficiente y que, al ser el heredero de la familia, debo cumplir con la tradición de tener una esposa para, llegado el momento, recibir mi cargo…- fruncí mis labios al recordar lo del cargo. Yo lo único que quería era conseguir un trabajo y formar una familia con la mujer que amaba… pero no sé porque, de repente esa mujer tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azul marino- ¿Es que acaso no puede pensar ni un poquito en mí? Ya le hizo lo mismo a mi hermano, y acabó fatal el resultado…- pero no pude seguir hablando.

De repente, ella se separó bruscamente de su posición, sorprendiéndome, pero no llegó a soltar sus brazos de mi cintura. Entonces tuve delante de mí a un inmenso y profundo océano del color de los zafiros, del cual caía una pequeña cascada de agua por esas mejillas sonrosadas de tacto suave, y que destilaba una confusión y un dolor enormes… Me quedé boquiabierto y sin saber que decir… tenía la visión más hermosa del mundo delante de mí en un marco de cabello color de la noche, y mi corazón dio brincos de emoción que yo oí retumbar en mis oídos… ¿Qué me ocurría?

- No… ¿Por qué? No… a ti no…- comenzó a tartamudear palabras incoherentes. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba y daba pequeños espasmos- No… tú no… ¿Por qué a ti? ¿Por qué a alguien de tan buen corazón?- y se volvió a abalanzar sobre mí, consiguiendo que con su impulso, ambos cayéramos recostados en el colchón de la cama.

Aquello me cogió con la guardia baja. Seguramente mis ojos estarían tan abiertos como dos perfectos círculos con fondo blanco. No fue el que volviera a tirar a mi cuello abrazándome lo que provocó aquello, ni siquiera que su cabeza acabara en el hueco entre mi hombro y mi cuello, ni el hecho de que su mejilla rozó la mía en el movimiento… Fueron sus palabras las hacedoras de ello.

Mi corazón se había salido de mi pecho y danzaba desenfrenado por toda la habitación. Rezaba internamente porque ella no lo oyera… y mientras yo, estaba convertido en una auténtica estatua.

Sus palabras resonaban cual campana en mi cabeza. Ella se preocupaba por mí… le dolía que me hubieran hecho lo mismo que a ella, le dolía hasta que derramaba lágrimas por ello… Dios, ¿cómo han podido hacer tanto daño un ángel como ella?

Solo pude atinar a abrazarla fuertemente, apegándola a mí como si me fuera la vida en ello y darle mi pecho para desahogarse, para llorar por los dos… por algo a lo que nos estaban obligando hacer… por algo que nos quitaba nuestra libertad, nuestra vida…

No estoy seguro del tiempo que pasó, yo solo protegía su cuerpo mientras ella dejaba correr sus lágrimas y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído. El viento que de vez en cuando se atrevía a entrar a mi habitación por la ventana, provocaba un pequeño vuelo tanto en su cabello como en el mío y hacía que ambos se enredaran juntos en la cama… y aunque parezca estúpido, me llenaba de gozo esa sensación…

Por fin, su cuerpo dejó ese pequeño temblor y sus sollozos disminuyeron considerablemente… se estaba calmando. Sonreí para mí, ahora que me fijaba, su pequeño y frágil cuerpo desprendía una calidez que nunca antes había percibido… era tierna y dulce… era, como una flor delicada que se podía romper si no se trataba bien… y eso era lo que había estado a punto de pasar…

Ambos, tanto ella como yo, teníamos una fortaleza exterior que no se daba muy comúnmente, lo había descubierto con el poco tiempo que llevaba observándola, con tan solo ver sus ojos, su rostro, sus expresiones… con sentir su alma… esa alma que, como la mía, era tan frágil como una flor de cristal… Ambos, a ambos, nos habían resquebrajado y fisurado esa alma… ambos teníamos el alma fragmentada en pequeños y minúsculos trozos, porque estábamos solos, porque nadie nos ayudaba… hasta que nos encontramos… Ahora, ambos éramos nuestro soporte… por lo menos, yo sentía que si ella me dejaba, acabaría de nuevo en aquel pozo de oscuridad… y lo que me turbaba, era que sentía que había algo más fuerte que el simple hecho de la mutua compañía…

Dejé escapar un suspiro de mis labios, mientras pasaba una mano por mi cara desde la frente a la barbilla, cerrando los ojos al contacto de mis dedos con ellos. Necesitaba ordenar todo en mi cabeza. Volteé mi rostro a mi espalda, ya que me había incorporado y la contemplé de nuevo.

Cuando se calmó y sus lágrimas se habían detenido, conseguí con bastante esfuerzo separarla de mi cuerpo, aunque la separación me dolía hasta a mí, ¿por qué de pronto me sentía morir si ella se iba? Esto era muy raro…

Recosté delicadamente su cabeza sobre la almohada y paseé mi mano por su cabello otra vez, me encantaba su tacto con mi piel y la esencia que desprendía, era embriagante… y entonces sus ojos marinos se fueron cerrando, enrojecidos y algo húmedos todavía, producto de las lágrimas y el cansancio… mas sin embargo hubo algo que no cambió… su mano no se separó de mí, se entrelazó a la mía, haciéndome estremecer a su contacto, como si me estuvieran dando una pequeña corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo que nacía en ese punto…

Sonreí admirando su rostro pulcro y su cabello acariciando su mejilla tintada con suavidad. Era hermosa… y, no encontraba la respuesta a por qué mi corazón se comportaba así con cada acción que ella hiciera, con esta cercanía… pero me gustaba, y no sabéis cuanto…

Aparté mis ojos de ella de nuevo y me interné en mi fuero interno, repasando todo lo que me había pasado en apenas unas horas.

Hacía apenas unas horas, todo parecía un día normal: había estampado el despertador contra la pared, como cada mañana, me había levantado, aseado y bebido el café cargado de cada día… pero todo se torció con aquella llamada.

"_Reunión familiar en la casa principal"_. Fue todo lo que se oyó al otro lado de la línea y tuve un mal presentimiento.

Y allí, en la casa que me había visto crecer, todo empeoró. Mi abuelo y su testarudez, mis padres y su miedo a contradecir y yo… con mis nervios y mi alma rota, defendiéndome con uñas y dientes. Salí corriendo de allí, hecho un mar de confusiones y una auténtica bomba de relojería a punto de explotar… todo daba vueltas y esas malditas palabras resonaban estridentemente como el sonido del cacharro despertador cada mañana…

Entonces, me topé con ella… y todo pasó a un segundo plano. No podía comprender como toda la tempestad se había calmado de pronto, con tan solo proteger a esa delicada mujer. Ver sus ojos suplicándome ayuda en un grito desesperado que no podía dar, me oprimió el corazón de tal manera, que bien una tortura sería hasta menos doloroso…

Y ahora, mírame aquí, más confundido que una persona con amnesia crónica, por sentimientos y emociones inexplicables y que antes no había experimentado; y más frustrado que un investigador sin resultados, por saber que había alguien en la misma situación que yo…

La furia volvió a crecer en mí cual lava de un volcán activo e hizo crispar a mis puños y gruñir a mis labios desde lo más profundo de mi ser. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos habían hecho eso? Ni siquiera se han preocupado de cómo nos sentimos nosotros… Aflojé levemente mi mano derecha, al sentir un pequeño gemido emitido con voz suave. Había olvidado por completo que mantenía su mano agarrada a la mía.

Rechiné los dientes, apretando fuertemente mi mandíbula y gruñí, cegado por la ira. Si hubiera alguna forma de detener todo esto… de hacer entrar a mi abuelo y al de ella en razón… A mí me han comprometido con alguien de plena confianza de la familia, por lo que deduzco, que a mi abuelo solo le interesa salvar el patrimonio y de paso, unificar la familia con la de su amigo… y a ella… bueno, su motivo realmente no lo sé, ni tampoco la obligo a que me lo diga… ha sido ella la que ha querido confiar en mí, un total y completo desconocido que la ha protegido…

En estos momentos comprendo perfectamente a mi hermano Akira. Él se enfrentó a todo por defender lo que quería… por defender a la mujer que amaba y con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida. Lástima, que mi abuelo perdiera los estribos… Sinceramente, estoy pensado considerablemente en seguir sus pasos, al fin y al cabo, soy el pequeño y siempre imitaba en todo a mi hermanito mayor… Aunque, él por lo menos, tenía quien lo acompañara en su viaje… Si yo decidiera marcharme estaría solo… Si tuviera a alguien… hasta quizás podría retar a mi abuelo…

Si ambos… si nosotros estuviéramos con alguien, quizás tendríamos una salida… una oportunidad…

Si tuviéramos _pareja_…

Y de repente lo vi todo claro, tan claro como el agua, tan cristalino y brillante como la luz que se abría paso entre la oscuridad en que se había convertido mi vida… y me daba la respuesta a mis problemas… a _nuestros_ problemas…

Embargado por la emoción y la euforia, por la alegría que haber encontrado por fin, algo que podría sacarnos a flote y que además, me permitiría conocerla mejor, pues ella había despertado mi curiosidad; salté de la cama bruscamente, soltando nuestras manos y quedando frente a esos ojos cautivadores de verdaderos zafiros, que me miraban sorprendidos y curiosos.

- ¡¡Ya lo tengo!! ¡¡Podríamos hacernos pasar por pareja!!

**Kaoru POV**

Me quedé helada al escuchar sus palabras… ¡¿Acababa de decir lo que creo que acaba de decir?!

En las últimas horas habían pasado demasiadas cosas, entre ellas, que le había contado mis penurias y mi gran problema a un completo desconocido, en el que extraña e inexplicablemente, confiaba ciegamente. Y para colmo de males, a ese hombre, a ese ángel de alma pura y rostro de dios, que hacía volar a mi corazón, sin razón aparente; habían osado hacerle lo mismo que a mí… Las personas no tenían corazón hoy día…

- ¿Qué…?- pude por fin encontrar mi voz entre mi bloqueada mente, comenzando a ser consciente de que verdaderamente él había pronunciado esas palabras

¡¡Hacernos pasar por pareja!! ¡¿Se había vuelto loco o se había golpeado la cabeza en el tiempo que yo había tenido los ojos cerrados, encontrando algo de calma rodeada por su perfecto olor varonil?! No nos conocíamos de nada, de tan solo unas horas. Éramos los dos perfectos desconocidos que se ven por primera vez en un bar, en un parque o en la cola de una tienda para pagar sus compras… ¡y pretendía que nos hiciéramos pasar por una pareja de tortolitos enamorados! Definitivamente, se había golpeado con algo…

En un segundo, lo tuve arrodillado a los pies de la cama, sujetándome mis manos entre las suyas, consiguiendo de paso, que el calor se alojara en mis mejillas, como cada vez que hacía algo así y nuestras pieles se tocaban. Esa sensación era exquisita y gratamente genial.

Parpadeé un par de veces, pero nunca aparté los ojos de su rostro. Una amplia sonrisa curvaba sus labios, que incluso me dejaba ver un poco, el blanco de sus perfectos dientes. Su cabello caía con gracia detrás de su espalda, sujeto en esa cola a la altura de la nuca, después de haber adquirido algo de vuelo con su movimiento repentino… y sus ojos… Sus ojos color lavanda tenían un brillo tan intenso y radiante, que eran las perfectas gemas de una obra de arte en joyería. Mi corazón dio un vuelco en mi pecho y sentí un millar de sensaciones por cada poro de mi piel.

- ¡¡SI!! ¡¡Es perfecto!!- exclamó de pronto- Tú estás comprometida con alguien a quien no quieres ni has visto, por órdenes de tu abuelo. Yo estoy comprometido con alguien que es allegado a mi familia, pero de quien no sé absolutamente nada; y es también, obligado por mi abuelo.- relató nuestra situación y su sonrisa no se iba- Si nos presentamos tanto en tu casa como en la mía, diciendo que somos pareja y que nos queremos, por lo que no podemos casarnos… ¡¡Podríamos solucionar ambos problemas!! ¡Incluso aunque tengamos que enfrentarnos a nuestras familias!- se exaltó aún más y se inclinó más hacia mí, tanto, que su cara quedó a escasa distancia de la mía, la justa que me dejaba sentir su respiración en mis mejillas, ya ardiendo fuertemente.

¡¿Pero que decía ese joven de exquisita mirada que me ha dejado sin respiración?! ¡Argh! ¡Concéntrate, esto es serio! Ese hombre… ¡¿me estaba proponiendo enfrentar a ambas familias con una relación fingida, que podría salvarnos de este bache del destino?! ¡¿E incluso estaba dispuesto a protegerme de mi propia familia y de la suya?! ¡¿De donde había salido tal ángel?! Doy gracias al cielo porque lo hayan dejado escapar para venir a salvarme…

- Y si eso no los convenciera… ¡Nos casaríamos para demostrárselo! El tío de un amigo mío es sacerdote y estaría dispuesto a casarnos… y mi amigo y su novia podrían ser nuestros testigos…- hablaba rápidamente, pero como si estuviera viendo todo el plan en su mente.

Espera un momento… ¡¡CASARNOS?? Oh no… una cosa era una relación fingida… pero otra muy distinta era un matrimonio fingido. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, al tiempo que sentía una punzada en mi cabeza. ¡Argh! Creo que me está volviendo la fiebre, demasiada información repentina…

No sé que expresión debía tener mi rostro en aquellos momentos, seguramente, una de terror y pánico, a la vez que los ojos bien abiertos de sorpresa; pero él debió de descubrirlo, porque sus facciones se suavizaron y sus labios mostraron una tierna sonrisa, a la vez que me acarició suavemente el dorso de mi mano con el pulgar.

- Tranquila… sería un matrimonio fingido, uno de conveniencia… No te obligaría a nada, soy un caballero de palabra… y luego, podríamos anularlo por la no consumación del mismo… Eso calmaría los humos de todos y les dejaríamos en claro que nosotros somos los que decidimos con quienes queremos pasar el resto de nuestra vida…- intentó calmarme, aunque bien poco lo estaba consiguiendo, sobre todo a tan poca distancia de mí y habiendo dicho eso, logrando que ahora exactamente, la imagen del chico de mis sueños, fuera un joven pelirrojo de ojos violetas.

Pero mi pánico no disminuía en absoluto, incluso creo que mi labio inferior me traicionó y comenzó a temblar involuntariamente.

- ¡Oh!- se dio cuenta de que no estaba obteniendo resultados- Bueno… dejemos esa parte en reserva y quedémonos de momento con la primera parte. Sería… una especie de trato. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Nos hacemos pasar por pareja?- de repente, su voz me pareció más grave y… sensual. Genial, estaba delirando.

Por extravagante y descabellado que sonara, el plan que había trazado tenía sentido e incluso… ciertas posibilidades de funcionar, aún con lo reacio y testarudo de mi abuelo y, por lo que he oído, del suyo también. Estos hombres chapados a la antigua y aferrados a sus "tradiciones familiares".

Lo miré atentamente: seguía en la misma posición, con los ojos brillantes y esperanzadores, proponiéndome una alternativa, una salida… y además, junto a una persona que me había protegido y tomado en serio, sin siquiera conocerme en lo más mínimo. Mi corazón se disparó, resonando fuertemente en mis oídos y llevando el calor por todo mi cuerpo… La tentativa de ese plan… me gustaba… y me atraía aún más… la idea de hacerlo con él… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es esto que siento?

Definitivamente, me convenció. El plan podría funcionar y yo, podría ser libre de nuevo.

Inconscientemente comencé a sonreir y di un pequeño apretón a nuestras manos. La sonrisa de entendimiento no se hizo esperar en el hermoso rostro esculpido de él… y aquel gesto inocente mandó a mi corazón a su encuentro, tanto, que temí que de verdad lo escuchara.

- Entonces… ¿aceptas?- volvió a preguntarme, soltando una de mis manos, provocando una sensación de vacío en ella y extendiéndola frente a mí, esperando por ser estrechada.

- Acepto- dije firmemente con una sonrisa y alcé mi mano al encuentro de la de él, cayendo en la cuenta de que efectivamente, éramos los perfectos desconocidos- Kaoru Kamiya…

- Kenshin Himura…

Y nuestras manos se estrecharon… cerrando así nuestro _trato_…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

N.A: bueno, aquí tienen su capítulo de "Por un bendito dolor de cabeza"

Dios, estoy muerta… de sueño xd. Son cerca de las dos por aquí y… como que entre lo que ha sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza el escribir el capítulo y todo lo que me ha pasado y no pasado, no sé ni como lo he acabado…

Siento no comentar demasiado el capítulo, solo diré que… hicieron un trato, como habéis visto y… que los sentimientos afloran. (Psdt: hay partes que no me convencen demasiado, no sabía como expresarlas y… así han quedado, lo siento si no gusta o si no parece mi estilo)

Pasamos revista por los review:

Gracias a todos los que han leído mi fic, lo siento pero las normas no dejan contestar a los comentarios, así que los nombraré: **Shin Gouki, k.kidda., oriana-dono, jegar sahaduta, Lica, Mei Fanel, Mununita**

Si decir que muchísimas gracias a todos por felicitarme y preocuparos por mí. Espero que el capítulo compense.

Bueno, como he dicho, me piro a la cama que me muero de sueño y mañana tengo clases. (clases en verano sin haber suspendido?! Diréis que estoy loca xd)

Nos vemos en el capítulo 4 de "Por un bendito dolor de cabeza"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	4. Conociéndonos

_**POR UN BENDITO DOLOR DE CABEZA**_

**Capítulo 4. Conociéndonos**

El aire fresco y helado de una tarde de invierno se coló en la habitación, haciendo volar las cortinas de seda blanca que ocultaban la cristalera abierta del balcón por el cual habían entrado. Me estremecí levemente ante su taco y froté mis brazos para intentar apaciguar el frío que me había entrado de pronto.

De repente sentí un leve portazo y el siseo del viento cesó inmediatamente. Alcé la cabeza y mis ojos quedaron presos del hechizo de esos iris color lavanda que tanto me perturbaban. Como respuesta, mi sangre ya corría veloz por mi interior y el calor se alojaba en todo mi cuerpo. Me dedicó aquella sonrisa única de sus labios cincelados y mandó a volar la tranquilidad de mi ritmo cardiaco.

- ¿Mejor así?- preguntó, moviéndose ligeramente hacia un lado y acomodándose en su anterior lugar, en el sitio vacío del sofá donde yo me encontraba sentada.

Su mirada volvió a estar posada sobre mí, y la mía irremediablemente sobre él. No podía dejar de observarlo, y mi corazón se disparaba con la mínima cosa que él hiciera, llenando de extrañas pero fantásticas sensaciones a mi cuerpo. ¿Qué me ocurría? Todo era tan extraño y nuevo…

- Gracias…- fue todo lo que fui capaz de decir

Volvió a sonreírme dulcemente y todo mi cuerpo vibró de gozo. Sentía los alocados latidos de mi corazón retumbar contra mis costillas y el calor alojarse en mis mejillas, indudablemente rojas. Tuve que bajar la vista nerviosa, al no controlar mis emociones… ¿Por qué de repente sentía unas ganas enormes de perderme entre sus brazos? Busqué rápidamente una distracción, un cambio de tema, antes de que todo fuera a peor…

- ¿Entonces quedamos así?- dije de pronto, sorprendiéndolo con mi pregunta

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de a qué me estaba refiriendo.

- Si, me parece bien…- contestó al fin, adquiriendo un semblante un poco serio

- Bien, repasemos un poco entonces…- sugerí

Llevábamos dos días perfeccionando nuestro pequeño plan, ya que yo había aceptado, agarrándome a una pequeña esperanza en mi oscura vida, había que hacer las cosas bien. Inventarse un noviazgo, una relación fingida, no es nada fácil, así que nos tomó su tiempo hacerlo lo más creíble posible hasta para nosotros, pero yo estaba descubriendo cosas muy interesantes sobre mi pelirrojo salvador. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que ese hombre fuera un chef maestro?

- De acuerdo- aceptó gustoso- ¿Quién empieza? ¿Las damas primeros?- de nuevo esa sonrisa que me derretía y me hacía sucumbir a todo… pero esta vez no

- Me temo que no mi querido Kenshin- ¡diablos! Que bien sonó aquel posesivo con su nombre, aunque fuera siguiéndole el juego- Yo comencé antes de que tuviéramos el descanso de la comida… así que empiezas tú…- reí divertida y él me siguió

- Está bien, dispara…- ¡Ah! ¿Tenía que ser tan endiabladamente apuesto? Solo conseguía deslumbrarme cada vez más y más

- ¿Cómo nos conocimos?- pregunté

- Por una casualidad del destino…- dijo aquello con tanto sentimiento, que mi corazón dio un vuelco al sentir toda la sinceridad que había impregnada en sus palabras y sus ojos penetrándome sin remedio, fijos en mí- Yo salía de la Universidad, cuando al doblar la esquina, me choqué contigo y te dejé caer sin querer…- tampoco habíamos tergiversado mucho la verdad- pero cuando tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, quedé prendado de ti…- me quedé sin respiración

Había tal sinceridad y pureza en sus últimas palabras, que me dejó confundida y con el corazón en la garganta. ¿Por qué sentía que estaba intentando mostrarme algo? Me quedé con aquella expresión atontada durante varios segundos, sintiendo como me perdía en un mar de sensaciones nunca antes vividas y tremendamente placenteras.

Su sonrisa tierna y dulce en aquellos labios de perfección innata, eran una tentación demasiado grande que se me presentó en el mismo instante en que me sonrieron por primera vez… ¡¿Por qué de repente sentía ganas de besar a un hombre al que conocía hacía dos días?! Suerte que todo aquel ambiente de ensueño y confusión terminó con un único parpadeo de sus ojos hipnóticos… aunque internamente deseara que nunca terminase.

Salí del trance y sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza, pestañeando varias veces, para acabar finalmente manteniéndole la mirada de nuevo.

- Bien… Ahora te toca a ti- le cedí el turno, con la voz aún medio temblorosa

- ¿Cuánto hace que nos conocimos?- vaya, me preguntó una fácil

- Veamos… técnicamente hace seis meses que nos vimos por primera vez, cuatro meses desde que te declaraste y me pediste ser tu novia…- tuve que parar porque una extraña sensación en el estómago me incomodó, haciéndome anhelar que todo aquello que yo decía fuera verdad- y… dos semanas desde que estamos comprometidos formalmente…- inconscientemente, alcé un poco mi mano izquierda, en cuyo dedo anular había un singular destello y yo sentía una leve presión que acrecentaba aquella sensación y hacía arder mis mejillas.

Era efectivamente, un fino anillo de plata con un pequeño y brillante zafiro en su centro… un anillo de pedida. Kenshin había ido a comprarlo el día anterior, preocupándose de los mínimos detalles de nuestro plan. Incluso habíamos tenido nuestra pequeña broma personal, cuando él hizo la típica escena de todo caballero enamorado y se arrodilló ante mí, pidiendo mi mano en matrimonio. Dios, estaba tan hermoso y adorable, que todo mi cuerpo deseó y se imaginó que aquellas palabras eran reales y tuve que morderme el labio para aguantarme las ganas irrefrenables que me entraron de tirarme a sus brazos y besarlo. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué sentía todas aquellas cosas?! ¡¿Por qué mi corazón solo latía fuera de sí cuando él reía, cuando él me hablaba, cuando él estaba cerca de mí?! ¡¿Qué es todo esto?!

Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y cogió gentilmente la mano en la que lucía el anillo, llevándola hasta sus labios y depositando un delicado y dulce beso que me hizo desfallecer. Toda mi piel pareció electrificarse ante su contacto y sentí de nuevo como mis mejillas estaban calientes e irremediablemente luciendo un color rojo carmesí igual al de su cabello.

- Vos siempre acertáis, mi lady…- su voz llena de elegancia, sonó extremadamente deseable con aquel lenguaje medieval y sus ojos de ese violeta profundo penetrándome, no hicieron más que mandar de paseo a mi corazón- y este humilde servidor no es quien para contradeciros…- sus palabras me supieron a gloria, y no entendía el por qué

A cualquier mujer le gusta que la halaguen de vez en cuando, ¿pero por qué el hecho de que fuera él quien lo dijera me afectaba tanto… me emocionaba tanto?

- Kenshin…- quise darle a mi voz un tono juguetón de reproche… pero lo único que conseguí, fue una voz baja, sorprendida y temblorosa, que lo hizo sonreir.

Me estaba derritiendo como el hielo bajo el sol con aquella mirada brillante sobre mí y su sonrisa… y el contacto con su suave piel no ayudaba en absoluto. Vamos Kaoru, cálmate.

Tenía que conseguir una distracción, aunque más bien, era él el que estaba consiguiendo aturdirme con su inconfundible aroma varonil, mezclado con su colonia Old Spice. Incapaz de pensar o hacer algo coherente y con un nudo en el estómago, dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

- ¿Cuan… cuándo es… mi cumpleaños?- viva, un aplauso para mí por la pregunta estúpida del día

Kenshin se quedó igual de sorprendido que yo al oír mis palabras, pero luego soltó una pequeña risa musical que llenó por completo mis oídos con el mejor concierto jamás escuchado.

- Tu cumpleaños es el 24 de Mayo, que por cierto, ya ha pasado…- acertó indiscutiblemente, hacía veinticuatro años que yo había venido al mundo, para acabar de la manera en que mi abuelo había querido que acabase- lo que me recuerda… que te deseo muchas felicidades… aunque sean atrasadas…- sonrió

Y mi corazón se volvió a desbocar, para hacerme sentir hasta la fuerza de sus latidos en mis oídos. Una tímida corriente de aire se atrevió a adentrarse en la habitación en aquel momento y consiguió darme un poco de serenidad, cuando levantó el vuelo de mi cabello… pero aún así, el peso de su mirada me intimidaba.

- Gra-gracias… Kenshin. Es todo un detalle- agradecí e internamente daba saltos de alegría por recibir una felicitación de él, aunque tardía

- Un placer- esbozó una sonrisa, pero al segundo después desapareció de sus labios y su semblante se volvió serio- Kaoru…- me llamó con voz decidida y con su profunda mirada puesta sobre mis ojos, abriéndome las puertas del paraíso color lavanda de ellos

- Si… si…- apenas conseguí contestar, me sentía tremendamente intimidada

Volvió a alzar mi mano que aún estaba envuelta entre la suya, después del anterior beso y la llevó junto a él. Elevó su otra mano, aún libre en su regazo, y cuidadosamente acarició y dio vueltas al anillo en mi dedo.

- Kaoru… aún cuando todo esto acabe… quiero…- le costaba hablar, había descubierto que generalmente era un hombre de firmes palabras y que en raras ocasiones le temblaba la voz- quiero que te quedes con el anillo- el zafiro destelló en mi dedo, a la vez que yo ahogaba una exclamación de asombro

- Pe-pero Kenshin…

- Por favor- me acalló suplicándome- aunque sea… quédatelo como símbolo de amistad…- bajó los ojos y me liberó del hechizo de sus ojos, a la vez que procesaba lo que mi mente llena de brumas, ¿había captado como tristeza al pronunciar la última palabra?

_Amistad_… pensé en mi fuero interno. Por alguna extraña e incomprensible razón, a mi cabeza vino la idea de que no me gustaba esa palabra relacionada con el nombre de Kenshin. No es que no quisiera nada… al contrario, quería más de lo que esa misma palabra implicaba… ¿pero cuanto más?

Observé de nuevo mi, ahora seguro, anillo, con un nuevo y tenue haz de luz saliendo de su gema azulina, y luego la expresión en el rostro de ese pelirrojo que me había salvado… De nuevo me supe derrotada.

- Está bien…- acepté, sabía que no podía hacer nada

En respuesta, su rostro se alzó rápidamente y pude admirar cómo una inmensa sonrisa se abría paso por sus labios.

- Bien… entonces seguimos- se puso a pensar, llevando su mano debajo de su barbilla- ¿Cuándo y dónde nos vimos por segunda vez?

- Fue al día siguiente del choque ocasional, en el restaurante de carne Akabeko de nuestra amiga Tae. Ambos teníamos el descanso para la comida a la misma hora y daba la casualidad de que ambas universidades están cerca de allí.- casualidades de la vida, vaya una novedad en este siglo- Yo acababa de entrar y buscaba un sitio libre, porque ese día todo se veía lleno… cuando entonces te vi haciéndome señas, mostrándome el asiento vacío de tu mesa…- repetí sin ninguna falla todo aquello que habíamos decidido. Con todo esto, hasta podría escribir una novela.

- Su turno, hermosa señorita…- sonrió travieso, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, y quiera que no, la cosa tenía su gracia en este punto. ¿Cómo podíamos hablar tan normalmente de algo que no habíamos hecho… ni haríamos jamás? Basta Kaoru, me reprendí

- Bueno… ¿Dónde, cuándo y cómo te declaraste?

- Sucedió dos meses después de conocernos. Desde aquel segundo día que nos encontramos, nos veíamos casi a diario. Comíamos juntos, salíamos a dar una vuelta, incluso conseguí llevarte a cenar alguna que otra noche- tenía suerte de que mis padres no se metieran en mi vida, sino nos habrían cazado indudablemente con esa excusa- y poco a poco… te fuiste abriendo paso por mi corazón y conquistándolo con toda tu dulzura…- aquellas palabras fueron dichas por un susurro de su voz ronca y única que me aceleró el corazón… ¿Cómo podía hacer ver tanta verdad y sinceridad en sus palabras, que lo único que conseguían era que yo anhelara su conversión a la realidad?- Hasta que un día me armé de valor y te volví a invitar con una única cosa en mente… Tuvimos una velada muy agradable y cuando te acompañaba a tu casa, te hice detener en Taiyou Park, al refugio de un gran y frondoso árbol, con una magnífica vista del cielo nocturno… y allí te dije mis sentimientos, entregándote mi corazón…- el mío propio latió fuerte en mi pecho- que fueron gratamente recibidos y correspondidos, sellando nuestra promesa de amor con un beso bajo la luz de luna, arriba en el firmamento…- y clavó sus orbes violáceas en los míos, atrapándome en su embrujo, aunque yo bien poco podría hacer para liberarme, después de sus palabras.

Daba igual cuantas veces lo hubiéramos repetido y ensayado, siempre era igual: siempre la misma sensación de calidez, siempre la misma sensación en el cuerpo, como mariposas danzando a su libre albedrío por mí, siempre el mismo deseo de saciar mi hambre de sus labios… ¡Argh! Kaoru, ¡¿qué haces pensando eso?! ¡¿Cómo en tan solo dos días pueden haber cambiado tanto las cosas?! Bueno, técnicamente, cambiaron desde aquellas dos palabras injustamente dichas en casa de mi abuelo… pero no es nada agradable recordar eso y menos ahora: él no se lo merecía… él que había secado pacientemente todas mis lágrimas… ¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué mi corazón parece llamarlo a gritos?! ¡¿Por qué mis ojos se detienen en sus labios perfectamente labrados que me llaman?! ¡¿Por qué de repente siento que no hay nada más que un mar lavanda rodeándonos y percibo su aroma por todo a mi alrededor?!

- Y pude al fin… saciarme del exquisito sabor a miel y jazmines que posees…- susurró con una voz tan grave, que me pareció hasta seductora y me gustó no sabéis cómo

El silencio se hacía en la sala, la suave brisa pasaba de vez en cuando y hacía ondear nuestros cabellos, el suyo perfectamente atado en una coleta a la altura de la nuca y nuestros ojos estaban fijos los unos en los otros, al igual que nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas. Me perdí en la infinidad de su mirada y todo lo demás perdió su importancia… me sentía tan feliz, tan completa… esa sensación extraña que llevaba sintiendo desde que lo conocí, se acrecentó más y más con cada segundo que pasaba… y me gustaba.

Ninguno hablaba y aquel silencio me hacía escuchar mis propios latidos acelerados y desenfrenados ante su presencia. Estábamos sentados en el sofá de cuero de su salón, el cual era pequeño y nos obligaba a estar muy cerca el uno del otro, hasta que nuestros cuerpos casi se tocaban… pero en aquel momento, esa mínima distancia me pareció el mayor abismo jamás descubierto en las profundidades del océano.

No me di cuenta de en que momento sucedió, pero cuando fui consciente de ello, el rostro de Kenshin se acercaba lentamente al mío, hipnotizándome y poseyéndome con sus ojos… consiguiendo que yo me quedara como la perfecta estatua. Mi corazón no podía estar más agitado, lo sentía chocar fuertemente contra mis costillas mientras la distancia seguía disminuyendo.

Más cerca… más cerca… cada vez más cerca… Ya podía sentir como el cálido y embriagador aliento que emanaba de sus labios entreabiertos, golpeaba contra mi rostro y me hacía estremecer… sobre todo al sentirlo en mis labios. Inconscientemente, aquel momento de espera me estaba matando, e incliné ligeramente mi rostro hacia él, haciendo aún más diminuta la separación… su aroma me envolvió y una sensación indescriptible me embargó.

Eran tan solo unos míseros milímetros los que aún nos separaban y yo estaba empezando a rendirme ya a lo inevitable, esperando por recibir aquello que internamente llevaba anhelando desde que mi cuerpo débil chocó con el suyo tan protector. Entrecerré mis ojos y ya podría jurar que rozaba sus labios de exquisita miel… cuando un ruido estruendoso rompió todo el silencio y el ambiente en el que nos hallábamos perdidos.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me quedé estática, luego de un pequeño sobresalto. ¡¿Qué demonios había sido eso?!

Mis ojos fueron al rostro de Kenshin, que se veía igual de sorprendido que el mío pero… ¿podrían ser sus labios fruncidos un gesto de decepción? Con deliberada lentitud, apartó sus ojos de mí y registró la habitación en busca del "oportuno" sonido que nos había interrumpido… ¡Argh! Me sentía frustrada, ¿por qué? No será por… ¡¿por no haber podido besarlo?! Sacudí mentalmente mi cabeza e intenté por todos los medios calmarme. Si ya antes mi corazón estaba fuera de sí, ahora con el susto se había ido de paseo a quién sabe donde.

Percibí movimiento a mi lado y vi como mi pelirrojo protector se levantaba del sofá y deshacía el abrazo de nuestras manos, dejándome con una sensación de vacío extraña y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar con leves espasmos involuntariamente.

- Quédate aquí- fue más una orden que una sugerencia, su voz se tornó autoritaria

Lo seguí con la vista a través del salón. Rodeó el sofá en el que momentos antes habíamos estado a punto de… ¡Kaoru concéntrate! Dios, mi cuerpo temblaba con tan solo pensar en aquello. ¿Qué me sucedía?

Kenshin inspeccionó el gran salón de su apartamento, pero no vio nada fuera de lo común, cuando de repente, se paró junto a la cristalera que comunicaba con el pequeño balcón que daba a la calle… y allí halló al causante de todo. Se agachó ligeramente y recogió un objeto redondo del suelo, a la vez que se volvía a escuchar el ruido de los cristales rotos que había esparcidos por el suelo.

Era un balón de fútbol a cuadros blancos y negros, con el signo de la liga impreso en rojo brillante. Vaya, así que un balón… menuda la que ha armado. Me incorporé con cuidado, aún no era dueña de mi cuerpo y temí verme en el suelo por mi mal equilibrio en ese estado, y lo observé detenidamente.

Tampoco había mucho estropicio: nada que no se pudiera reparar con una llamada al cristalero. Kenshin traspasó la puerta intacta de la cristalera y salió al balcón, adquiriendo un hermoso vuelo en su cabello de fuego que me encantó. Sentí una tremenda curiosidad, la cual irremediablemente había heredado de familia y que a veces me había metido en líos, por lo que di algunos pasos, quedando a la altura del respaldo del sofá.

- ¡Discúlpenos señor! ¡Se nos escapó el balón!- escuché una nueva voz, parecía la de un niño- ¡¿Se ha roto algo?! ¡Se lo pagaremos si es así, lo prometemos!- vaya, era educado al menos y se hacía responsable de sus actos

Sonreí involuntariamente, seguramente el pequeño grupo de niños estarían todos escondidos detrás del portavoz… Qué recuerdos de mi infancia feliz.

- ¡No os preocupéis, no ha sido nada grave! ¡Tan solo ha sido un cristal y no ha habido ningún accidente!- les respondió él

- ¡Aún así señor, se lo recompensaremos! ¡Mándele la factura a mi madre, vivimos en su mismo bloque, en el 2ºB!- insistió el pequeño

- ¡Que no es necesario, de verdad!- podía apreciar como el tono de su voz era suave- ¡Tomad!- le vi lanzarles el balón y escuché como rebotaba en el suelo- ¡Tened más cuidado la próxima vez y seguid disfrutando del partido!- se irguió, estaba apoyado en la baranda- ¡Luego decidme quien ganó!

- ¡Gracias señor!

Se dio la vuelta y caminó con una sonrisa en su cara hacia el interior. Me vio allí, de pie e inmóvil junto al sofá y su gesto se amplió, lo que casi hace que la poca fuerza que tenían mis piernas, me hicieran caer.

- Niños…- susurró con un deje de dulzura- una pelota perdida en un buen y fuerte disparo…- la expresión de su rostro era la pura representación de la jovialidad- El que realizó el tiro llegará muy lejos. Tiene un gran potencial, porque mira que conseguir llegar hasta el tercero…- rió y yo me contagié al momento, era imposible no hacerlo- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó de repente y vi el destello de la preocupación en sus ojos

- Si… solo fue el susto…- respondí sonriendo para intentar tranquilizarlo- Te ayudo a recoger el estropicio- y quise moverme con intenciones de ello, pero él me retuvo

- No, tranquila no te preocupes- se apresuró en llegar junto a mí y colocar sus manos sobre mis hombros- Tú siéntate de nuevo, yo no tardaré nada en terminar…- me empujó suavemente para que hiciera lo que me había dicho

- Pero…- no me dejó replicar, pues ya me había dado con el sofá y había acabado obligada a sentarme otra vez

Instantes después, Kenshin se encontraba recogiendo y limpiando del suelo los trozos de cristales rotos, supervisado por mi atenta mirada. Se veía tan apuesto… sus movimientos eran perfectos y con aquel vuelo en su cabello, solo le faltaban las alas blancas a la espalda para ser la representación de un ángel, pues un ángel ya era para mí…

Sin duda, tenía buena mano en la casa, sobre todo en la cocina. ¡Diablos! ¡¿Por qué de repente viene a mi mente una imagen de alguien así en mi vida, alguien que me abrace al despertar en la cama, alguien que me quiera por como soy?! ¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué desde que lo vi por primera vez, el hombre con quien quiero estar es pelirrojo y con brazos protectores, por no hablar de esos ojos únicos violetas?!

Y los niños… Dios, si hasta tenía buena mano con ellos. Este hombre era único, un ángel… y era el mío personal, aunque sonara lo más egoísta del mundo. Es una lástima… que todo esto solo sea una ilusión momentánea…

- ¿Ves? Ya está, sin más problemas…- escuché como esa voz tan conocida me hablaba y al momento el sofá volvía a tener a sus dos anteriores ocupantes… con una tensión desorbitada entre ellos

En cuanto su mirada se encontró con la mía, el recuerdo y las sensaciones de momentos antes vinieron a mí… y tuve que agachar la cabeza hacia mi regazo, donde yacían mis manos vacías y crispadas.

- Bien…- fui capaz de decir algo coherente, su mirada fija en mí no dejaba de ponerme nerviosa- Bue-bueno… creo que… ya es suficiente por hoy… ¿no te parece?- tenía que alejar ese tema a como diese lugar

- Creo que tienes razón- aceptó- ¿Qué deseas hacer entonces, Kaoru?- ¿Por qué mi nombre sonaba tan endemoniadamente bien saliendo de sus labios? Mi corazón votó dentro de mi pecho

Lo sopesé por un momento. Sinceramente, no había pensado en hacer nada. Ni siquiera sabía demasiado de sus gustos como para decidir hacer algo con él… ¡Ya está! Levanté la cabeza con cuidado y volví a dirigirle la mirada. En su rostro se atisbaba la ansiedad ante mi respuesta.

- Quisiera…- comencé- quisiera que me contaras más acerca de ti, Kenshin

**Kenshin POV**

- Quisiera… quisiera que me contaras más acerca de ti, Kenshin

¿Cómo era posible que esta mujer siempre consiguiera sorprenderme?

Llevábamos dos días afinando nuestro plan, atando cabos, previendo minúsculos detalles… Todo tenía que estar perfecto y ser creíble. Prácticamente, llevábamos dos días _conociéndonos_, como los dos perfectos desconocidos que éramos… y ciertamente, estaba descubriendo cosas muy interesantes sobre la mujer que estaba sentada a mi lado. Pero más que cosas… estaba experimentando sensaciones nuevas e indescriptibles, que han aparecido con ella, por ella y… para ella. ¡Argh! No entiendo nada, ¡¿qué me ocurre?!

Me preocupo por ella, lo reconozco. Aunque fuerte, Kaoru es una mujer de alma frágil y rota, como la mía… y no quisiera que esos pedazos se astillaran más, al contrario, anhelaba poder darle mi ser completo para que se recuperase, pero… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué siento que mi alma ya no está tan desgarrada como hace dos días?! ¡¿Ella ha conseguido esto?!

Cuando estábamos planeando las diferentes situaciones que nos habrían llevado a "nuestra relación", sensaciones extrañas pero agradables rodearon mi cuerpo y mis ojos no se apartaban de su figura, tan suave… tan inocente y angelical… Mi corazón revoloteó cual colibrí en mi pecho… y al colmo todo cuando decidí comprarle el anillo.

En un principio solo iba a por un anillo cualquiera, uno que sirviera de coartada, pero al estar allí, delante de todas esas piezas bañadas en metales preciosos y bajo la inquisidora mirada de aquella mujer mayor que me miraba con una sonrisa; no pude evitar evocar su rostro de fina porcelana y perderme en sus ojos de brillante zafiro… de zafiros brillantes como ese que destelló en el mismo momento en el que yo volvía a la realidad… y supe que se lo tenía que regalar, porque… deseaba que lo conservara para siempre, aún después de esta farsa. ¿Por qué? No tengo ni la más remota idea…

Pero sin duda lo que más me perturbaba… era que deseaba fervientemente con todo mi anhelo que todos y cada uno de los sucesos que estábamos diciendo que nos habían sucedido a nosotros, fuesen verdad… ¡¿Por qué desde que la conocí, la mujer con la que quiero estar tiene el cabello azabache como la noche, los ojos azules como un profundo mar y despierta mi deseo de protección?! No, mejor rectifico… ¡¿Por qué sueño con pasar mi vida con una mujer como ella?!

Reconozco que me ha cautivado desde el primer momento. Es hermosa, dulce, amable, gentil… se sacrifica por los demás y no duda en lugar por lo que cree que es justo. En tan solo dos días he aprendido a conocerla y… a _apreciarla_…

Kaoru Kamiya se había convertido en una gran amiga en tan poco tiempo… pero por alguna razón que me desconcierta, no deseo de ella todo lo que la palabra amistad abarca… Deseo más, egoístamente quiero que ella esté junto a mí, quiero despertar cada mañana y ver su sonrisa, quiero arroparla con mis brazos, quiero dejarme perder por su aroma… _la quiero a ella_.

Justamente estaba teniendo aquel pensamiento, cuando me tocó hablar sobre mi "supuesta declaración". Mis palabras salieron tan naturales y con una sinceridad que me asombraron hasta a mí. En verdad deseaba todo aquello que decía… y me fui dejando vencer por ello, por mis deseos… por aquello que clamaba mi corazón palpitante en mi pecho.

Había estado a punto de besar sus labios, de probar su sabor… pero la maldita pelota tuvo que romper el maldito cristal en el maldito momento más inoportuno. Tuve que reprimir toda la frustración y el enfado que amenazaban con salir de mi cuerpo. ¡Maldito balón! Me había quedado sin saborear aquellos labios carmesíes tan tentadores…

Y ahora aquí estamos: yo sorprendido por su repentina pregunta y ella ansiosa por mi respuesta. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, solo sabíamos lo estrictamente necesario el uno del otro; repito: como los dos perfectos desconocidos que éramos. Y eso en una relación no podía ser, ¿verdad? Al final, esto nos iba a servir para bien.

- Bueno…- comencé- Me llamo Kenshin Himura, como ya sabes- ella rió suavemente- Tengo 25 años y estudio mi último año de Periodismo en la Universidad Souken de Tokio. Soy un hombre tranquilo y sencillo, como bien puedes ver- señalé a mi alrededor, porque mi pequeño apartamento, para nada reflejaba quien en verdad era por mi apellido- Me gustan la literatura, la pintura y la música, y los sábados dormir hasta tarde, pero sin pasarse, no quisiera perder mi día favorito para coger mi monopatín y mi cámara y hacer fotos al paisaje. Mi segunda pasión es la fotografía- adoraba hacer fotos, ojalá me dejase hacerle alguna, ciertamente era un ángel caído del cielo a mis brazos para dar luz a mi oscuridad- En cuanto a mi familia, soy el menor de toda ella: el menor de los hermanos, el menor de los primos, el último en cumplir los años, hasta en meses… y además, soy el único heredero vivo al que mi abuelo reconoce… Ya ves como he acabado…- sonreí amargamente.

Levanté la cara para volver a mirarla, pues desde que había comenzado a hablar de mi familia, lo más interesante que había encontrado en mi campo de visión, habían sido mis manos nerviosas, que se crisparon al mencionar a mi abuelo.

Todo volvió a estar en silencio. Vaya, no pensé que mi aburrida vida personal fuera a ser eso, tan aburrida… o quizás, ¿la había impresionado?

- ¿Cómo…?- escuché el suave susurro de su voz dubitativa- ¿Cómo has acabado así, obligado a… esto?- su voz se quebró al recordar nuestra actual situación

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. De nuevo me pilló con la guardia baja, pero creo que ella malinterpretó mi gesto, pues apartó su rostro azorada.

- ¡Oh! Dis-disculpa mi impertinencia…- se disculpó- No debí haber preguntado eso…- no pude evitar sonreir, era tan pura

- No, no te preocupes. Está bien.- intenté que se quitara aquella preocupación innecesaria- No tengo ningún problema en contártelo- por alguna extraña razón, quería compartir todo con ella… y a la vez evitar que mi abuelo y su testarudez mancharan su alma también, como había hecho con casi todo lo que me importaba.

Hablar de mi familia significaba sacar algunos secretos y trapos sucios mal vistos para la sociedad. Temía que al saber todo lo que estaba a punto de revelarle, ella se alejara de mí… pero tenía la fuerte esperanza de que ella sabría comprenderme, lo podía leer en el espejo de sus ojos.

Suspiré y me dispuse a relatar como un joven de lo más corriente como yo, había acabado en un lío tan grande como este.

- Bueno… supongo que tendría que empezar por el principio. Mi abuelo es Seijuro Himura, presidente de la multinacional Ryu Corp., aunque se le conoce más como Seijuro Hiko…

- ¡¿El maestro de Kendo?!- se sorprendió y no era para más: yo era el único miembro de la familia con el que no lo relacionaban. Había salido a mi madre.

- El mismo- asentí pesadamente, para mi desgracia así era- Mi abuelo siempre ha sido un hombre estricto, firme y reacio: todo tenía que ser a su manera y no conocía la palabra "reclamo". Por suerte, mi abuela consiguió calmar un poco esa parte… hasta el día en que falleció- mi dulce abuela…- Desde entonces, todo era peor. Sus dos hijos, mi padre y mi tía, se vieron obligados a sufrir las consecuencias…

Vi su expresión totalmente alucinada. Sinceramente, se veía adorable y su boca levemente entreabierta, solo me provocaba más deseos de abalanzarme sobre ella y acabar lo interrumpido… Dios, ¡¿qué es esto?!

- El primero fue mi padre, Shinta. Por un pequeño "desliz", llamémoslo así, mi padre acabó acostándose con una compañera de universidad, totalmente borracho. Mi abuelo jamás le permitió volver a verla y casi a las pocas semanas, estaba ya comprometido con Nadeshiko Samoru, mi madre. Suerte tuvo mi padre de enamorarse perdidamente de ella y ella de él, por lo menos, había hecho algo bien. Pero todo no acaba ahí…- aquí venía la parte complicada- Meses después de la boda, aquella compañera se puso en contacto con mi padre, pidiéndole un último favor. Aquella vez, la cosa no acabó solo en una noche de diversión en cama: ella quedó embarazada y estaba en riesgo- escuché su ahogada exclamación de sorpresa- Para cuando mis padres llegaron al hospital, ya era tarde…- mi voz se apagó- Sin dudarlo, mi madre cogió al niño y así fue como nació mi hermano Soujiro. Pero mi abuelo nunca lo aceptó, aunque de momento era el único heredero. Pero al año siguiente, mis padres fueron bendecidos con un hijo, consumando su matrimonio: mi hermano Akira. Desde entonces, mi abuelo desplazó totalmente Soujiro, aunque nunca le faltó el amor de una familia y quería a Akira como al hermano que era. Akira fue nombrado heredero el mismo día que nació… Parecía que las cosas se suavizaban, cuando la hermana de mi padre, mi tía Hinata, llegó con la noticia de su compromiso. Llevaba saliendo algunos meses en secreto con un compañero de su universidad y a mi abuelo esto no le hizo ni pizca de gracia, más aún, una boda tan apresurada. No es que el muchacho, mi tío Shiro, fuera de mala familia, pero no tenía tanto prestigio como requería Seijuro Hiko. Aún así, ellos se casaron y siete meses después, nacía mi primo Aoshi. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso: el que se casaran por ella estar embarazada. Si antes, Shiro no le caía bien, ahora peor aún… Y entre toda esa tensión, nací yo, el más pequeño de todos y parece que puse un poco de paz, porque por lo menos conseguí que mi abuelo le volviera a dirigir la palabra a sus hijos, ya que no se hablaba con mi tía y mi padre se había solidarizado con ella.

- Pero…- escuché como su tímida voz interrumpía mi relato y le presté toda mi atención, atraído por su melodiosa voz- Pero eso no me aclara cómo has acabado igual… que yo…- inmediatamente volvió a esconder sus ojos bajo su flequillo y me dio la imagen más tierna que jamás había admirado. Sonreí como un tonto.

- Esa es solo la primera generación- proseguí- con la mía, también tomó las riendas y quiso hacer lo que más le convenía… De primera, solo nos reconocía como herederos a mi hermano Akira y a mí. Soujiro solo está en la familia por el apellido y por el amor de mis padres. Para Seijuro Hiko no es nadie. Aoshi, a él tampoco lo reconoce como heredero, tan solo porque su padre es quien es… ¿Y como he acabado yo siendo el único? Todo comenzó cuando Akira llegó presentando a su novia, Tomoe Yukishiro… La familia Yukishiro y la Himura nunca se han llevado bien. La rivalidad se sobreviene desde mucho tiempo atrás y siempre uno quiere conseguir lo que el otro, pero a más. Si mi familia está tras la compra de unas acciones, la familia Yukishiro daba el doble y así sucesivamente… Pero con mi hermano y con Tomoe, la única heredera, era diferente: ellos se amaban de verdad… Mi hermano Akira no dudó en enfrentarse a mi abuelo por lo que él quería, y eso era pasar el resto de su vida junto a Tomoe. La pelea de aquel día fue tremenda: Akira le echó en cara de todo a mi abuelo y el le gritó aún más. Mis padres quisieron intervenir, hasta mis tíos y nosotros mismos, pero de nada sirvió… Al final, la cosa acabó de la peor manera: Akira huyó con Tomoe y se casaron, mi familia, más mi abuelo que mis padres, lo repudiaron y perdió todo derecho sobre su herencia… Así es como acabé siendo el único heredero al que mi abuelo reconoce en su empresa…- terminé, con los ojos fijos en el cristal roto, por el que los colores anaranjados del crepúsculo, traspasaban el agujero que había quedado.

El susurro de una suave brisa de aire penetró en el silencio de la estancia y levantó el vuelo de las blancas cortinas. La noche caía lentamente sobre la ciudad y yo decidí encender la luz de la lámpara que tenía sobre mi pequeña mesa de lectura, a mi lado del sofá. En cuanto la tenue luz iluminó el centro de todo el salón, sentí el peso de los ojos que me observaban.

Volteé y me hallé perdido en el mar más azul y profundo que alguna vez se pudo describir por un poeta o pintar por un pintor. Las orbes marinas no se apartaban de mí, sus ojos tan abiertos que parecían salirse de sus órbitas y su expresión de total miedo y asombro… Estaba preciosa y más con el reflejo del sol apagándose sobre su cabello azabache como el carbón. Sonreí con tal sinceridad, que mis mejillas se resintieron. Jamás en mi vida había sonreído tanto como en los últimos días… _para ella_.

- Dios… Kenshin…- subió su mano rápidamente para ahogar un gemido de dolor… dolor y tristeza por mí- Yo… yo lo… lo siento…- se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, con espanto- Oh, soy una bocazas… lo siento de veras…- finalmente llevó su mirada al suelo y no la volvió a subir

Ella se disculpaba… se disculpaba por haberme hecho recordar, por… por haber causado el dolor que seguro reflejaba mi rostro… Dios, ¿cómo puede existir alguien con un alma tan inocente y pura? ¡¿Cómo he tenido tanta suerte de toparme con ella?! ¡¿Por qué mi corazón se acelera al sentirla cerca y se oprime, torturándome hasta matar, cuando veo su rostro entristecido?! ¡¿Qué diablos me ocurre que pienso y hago cosas que jamás he hecho?! Kaoru, ¿qué es esto que me haces sentir?

- Tranquila, no tienes porque disculparte…- intenté calmarla y que por lo menos volviera a mirarme- esa es la familia con la que me tocó vivir, y aún así, los quiero. Son mi familia…- y era verdad- Tú no tienes nada que ver- sonreí- Ahora mírame…- le pedí con tono suave, pero ella no se inmutó- Kaoru… por favor, mírame…- volví a intentarlo, pero con igual resultado- Déjame ver de nuevo tu hermosa sonrisa de ángel…- los latidos en mi pecho se descontrolaron irremediablemente y… ¿por qué sentía un calor agradable alojarse en mi cara?

Con una lentitud extrema, ella fue alzando su rostro. Me estaba matando así. Quería ver su rostro de nuevo, quería estrecharla entre mis brazos y arroparla como la noche anterior, cuando pidió mi ayuda mientras tenía una pesadilla… quería _besarla_ hasta saciarme y luego aspirar su aroma… y todo eso me asustaba. Porque esto ya no era un aprecio de amistad o incluso de hermandad… esto era _más_…

Por fin, nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar, pero ahora no sería capaz de describir su expresión… y poco a poco, esa sonrisa que yo le había pedido, se abrió paso por sus labios del color de las rosas de la pasión.

- Gracias… Kenshin…- su voz me llenó por completo, era cálida como ella

- Háblame de ti, Kaoru- dije impulsivamente. Deseaba saber más de ella

Mis repentinas palabras consiguieron sorprenderla de nuevo, pero luego sonrió otra vez. Así era como me gustaba, la chica sonriente de hermoso rostro.

- Bueno, así estaríamos en paz…- rió melodiosamente con buen humor- Mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya, como sabes- yo reí silenciosamente- Tengo 24 años y estudio Magisterio en la Universidad Lawfull de Tokio. Soy una mujer un tanto activa y también sencilla.- lo daba por sentado, y me encantaba- Adoro los deportes, sobre todo el kendo y no encuentro nada más relajante que sentarme en el sofá o tumbarme en la cama con un buen libro y música clásica de fondo- sonrió dulcemente y me estremecí de gozo- Personalmente, prefiero _Chopin_, _Verdi_ o _Debussy_ en un día nublado y _Mozart_, _Beethoveen_ o _Vivaldi_ en un día de sol, o incluso _Johan Strauss_- se rió ante sus últimas palabras, aunque yo encontraba muy interesantes sus gustos musicales- Y bueno, también me gusta pasar buena parte del sábado en cama, pero solo la necesaria, para luego poder coger mis patines y dar una vuelta por la cuidad e inspirarme para escribir- eso me llamó la atención y una imagen suya, con una mochila a la espalda, cruzando la cuidad con los patines, se apareció en mi mente. Sonreí sin contenerme- Mi segunda pasión es la escritura, sobre todo drama y romance, aunque quiero probar el misterio alguna vez…- vaya, así que también adoraba la literatura y sabía apreciar la música desde sus raíces.

Ciertamente, teníamos muchas cosas en común… y extrañamente, un sentimiento de felicidad ante este descubrimiento, invadió por completo mi cuerpo.

- En lo que se refiere a mi familia, es bastante corto. Dos palabras: única y consentida. Soy la hija, sobrina y nieta única de toda mi familia, por lo que, todo el mundo está pendiente de mí y eso llega a ser frustrante…

Suspiró fuertemente, debía de estar harta de todo eso, y no era para más. Desde que todo esto había pasado en mi familia, a mí me habían metido en la misma situación: yo era el centro de atención… y yo no lo quería.

- Por lo tanto, no es de extrañar cómo he acabado metida en esto…- prosiguió- La descripción de tu abuelo es la misma que la del mío: recto, firme y reacio a más no poder. Comprometió a sus tres hijos con quien quiso, aunque tuvo más suerte y todos se enamoraron como locos de sus prometidos. Mi padre, Kojiro, el mayor de todos, fue el primero en consumar su matrimonio con Sakura Itabachi, y de ahí nací yo. Pero ninguna de sus otras dos hermanas lo hizo todavía: Reiko apenas tiene 20 años y ya está comprometida y Aoi se acaba de casar, deja que disfrute un poco de su matrimonio… Ahí tienes el problema de tener a mi padre con apenas 18 años: la diferencia de edad con mis tías es grande… y como mi abuelo es tan chapado a la antigua… no se le ocurre otra cosa que… comprometer a… su nieta…- su voz se perdió en un sollozo y yo me asusté

Ya no pudo soportarlo más, por el gesto que tenía su cara, y las lágrimas que hacía tiempo asolaban sus ojos, se dejaron resbalar por sus mejillas. Llevó sus manos a cubrir su rostro y lo escondió entre ellas, dando rienda suelta a su llanto… por aquello que le había robado su libertad.

Definitivamente, era idiota. ¡¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer que ella se entristeciera de aquel modo?! ¡¿Es que no aprendía nada?! Si a mi me enfurecía hasta tener ira homicida, lo que me habían hecho; a ella que tenía un alma tan sensible… ¡le haría daño recordar que habían jugado con su vida y su futuro como simples peones de ajedrez! Soy idiota con todas las de la ley.

Me entró el pánico y la desesperación, así como una ansiedad incontrolable por hacer algo para remediarlo. Tenía que detener su llanto, hacerla sonreir de nuevo… porque verla así, solo conseguía que mi corazón se retorciera de manera insoportable.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, me abalancé hacia ella y la estreché entre mis brazos fuertemente, sosteniéndola, dándole mi pecho para cobijarse y llorar como había hecho desde el primer momento… haciéndole saber que yo siempre iba a estar ahí para ella… y la lluvia de sus lágrimas volvió a mojarme.

- Shh… ya está Kaoru… desahógate…- susurré en su oído y su llanto se acrecentó

No se exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, y poco me importaba saberlo… solo quería permanecer exactamente en ese lugar por toda mi vida, perdiéndome entre un exquisito olor a jazmines frescos que me turbaba y sirviendo de resguardo y soporte a un ángel.

_**I know just how to whisper**_

_**And I know just how to cry**_

La noche se cernió finalmente sobre la ciudad y la luna comenzaba a ascender hacia su lugar correspondiente en el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas. El llanto cesó lentamente y se apagó, perdiéndose en la noche oscura. Todo estaba en el más absoluto y completo silencio ahora, y mis brazos seguían sosteniendo el frágil cuerpo de Kaoru, mientras sus manos estaban aferradas a mi camisa azulada.

_**I know just where to find the answers**_

_**And I know just how to lie**_

Ahora, por fin más calmado todo, pero aún así con la preocupación presente, toda la confusión que anteriormente tenía en mi mente, me golpeó de nuevo y con mucha más fuerza. Era tan nuevo e inexplicable para mí esto que me sucedía… el cómo mi mente olvidaba completamente todo lo demás y solo se centraba en ella, el cómo me afectaba todo lo que ella hiciera o lo que le pasase… si pareciera mi hermano Akira cada vez que suspiraba en su cuarto, viendo la foto de Tomoe… ¿No estaré…?

_**I know just how to fake it**_

_**And I know just how to scheme**_

De repente, sentí un ligero movimiento en mis brazos. Aflojé mi agarre y, muy a mi pesar, me alejé un poco de ella, lo justo para que su rostro se alzara, bañado todavía con la humedad de sus lágrimas y sus ojos azules me penetraban con toda su plenitud.

- Yo… lo siento Kenshin…- su voz aún sonaba algo quebrada, pero pude distinguir un poco de aquel tono dulce y melodioso

- ¿Estás ya mejor?- sonreí para hacerla sentir mejor, pero aún no se me quitaba la preocupación de encima

- Si…- asintió- Gracias… Kenshin…- y una tímida sonrisa asomó por sus labios

Cuando eso sucedió, no pude evitar clavar mis ojos en sus labios carmesíes, con ese exquisito reflejo de la luz de la lámpara en el labio inferior. Cómo deseaba poder perderme por su boca como antes había estado a punto de hacer… Un momento… ¡¿acabo de decir que quiero besarla con todo mi anhelo?! Esto no es posible… Vale, reconozco y admito que Kaoru es hermosa y me atrae de manera única… pero de ahí a besarla…

_**I know just when to face the truth**_

_**And I know just when to dream**_

Aunque, técnicamente es mi prometida ficticia, podría aprovecharme de eso… ¡¡Alto ahí!! ¡¿Desde cuando pienso yo así?! Me reprendí mentalmente por ello… mi mente, mi corazón y mi cuerpo estaban definitivamente raros…

Pero en verdad, en algo si llevaban razón: Kaoru y yo supuestamente estábamos "prometidos", por lo cual, para fingir lo mejor posible… _debíamos besarnos_…

_**And I know just where to touch you**_

_**And I know just what to prove**_

Sin razón aparente, el corazón me comenzó a latir más rápido y un intenso calor como el fuego ardiente que asciende por un volcán, invadió mi cuerpo, hasta acabar en mi cara, que debía de estar igual al tono de mi cabello o más.

Subí la vista hasta sus ojos y me quedé sin palabras al ver su hermosura. Era como admirar el mar en calma de la bahía de Tokio, con el brillo del reflejo de un millar de estrellas sobre él. Tuve que tragar fuertemente para deshacer el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta e impedía el fluir de mis palabras.

_**I know when to pull you closer**_

_**And I know when to let you loose**_

- Kaoru…- conseguí decir al fin- creo que nos hemos olvidado de un mínimo detalle…- su cara reflejó primero espanto, después desconcierto y por último confusión

- ¿El qué, Kenshin?

- Las…- tuve que volver a tragar saliva para buscar el valor que de repente se había ido de vacaciones. De repente me abordaron los nervios, la voz me fallaba y las manos me sudaban- Las parejas… de-de enamorados… y más, si… si están pro-prometidos…- estúpidos nervios, estúpido tartamudeo

- ¿Si?- creo que la estaba impacientando

- Ellos…- ¡al diablo! Se lo suelto del tirón- Ellossebesanamenudo

- ¡¡QUE??- no se si lo dijo por impresión o porque no se había enterado de nada… o por las dos cosas

- Que ellos…- decidí repetírselo- _se besan_…

_**And I know the night is fading**_

No se oyó ni una sola palabra más, ni siquiera un susurro, o el viento o nuestra propia respiración agitada… estábamos internos en nuestros propios pensamientos, por lo menos yo. Era verdad, en algún momento aquello llamaría la atención y seguramente también, el extraño comportamiento que tendríamos, porque eso, sinceramente no lo habíamos ensayado ni planeado. Habíamos estado tan inmersos planeando una historia ficticia… que se nos había pasado por alto que nosotros éramos los actores de ella.

_**And I know the time's gonna fly**_

Volví a levantar los ojos, que de nuevo habían ido a parar a mis manos, juguetonas y nerviosas en mi regazo, y los detuve en su rostro, que para mi sorpresa, estaba total y completamente fijo en el mío, penetrándome con esos ojos del color de un zafiro brillante.

No sé que me sucedió, pero en cuanto sus ojos y los míos se encontraron, yo ya no estaba allí, había sido hechizado por la belleza de un ángel y llevado a un lugar muy lejano que solo nosotros conocíamos. Todo a mi alrededor se desvaneció… y para lo único que tenía cabida mi mente… era ella.

_**And I'm never gonna tell you**_

_**Everything I gotta tell you**_

_**But I know I've gotta give it a try**_

Como si una fuerza desconocida se apoderara de mí, mi cuerpo y mi corazón clamaban por que me acercase más a esa imagen tan hermosa que estaba delante de mí; y en el mismo momento en el que hice el primer movimiento para dejarme llevar, un travieso rayo de luz plateada apareció de la nada e iluminó totalmente su rostro… y para más índole, le daba un reflejo extremadamente tentador a sus labios… tentación que ya sobrepasó la barrera de mi cordura.

- Kenshin…- mi nombre sonaba exquisito en sus labios

Corrección, si antes ya apenas me quedaba un resquicio de mente cuerda, sin duda ahora, acababan de enterrarla para siempre. Me olvidé completamente de todo y solo me dejé perder por ese océano de sus ojos, cual navegante errante y fui inclinándome más hacia ella…

Era exactamente igual que antes… exactamente la misma sensación, exactamente el mismo desenfreno en el corazón, exactamente la misma atracción y el mismo deseo de acercarme más y más a ella…

_**And I know the roachs to riches**_

_**And I know the ways to fame**_

Más cerca… la distancia que nos separaba disminuía cada vez más y más… Sentía el correr de mi sangre por mis venas, el calor gratificante invadir mi cuerpo y los latidos de mi corazón retumbar en mis oídos, como tambores indios en declaración de guerra.

Su cálido aliento golpeaba ya mis mejillas, sus labios carmesíes y entreabiertos me llamaban a grito desesperado y cuando sentí aquella esencia tan conocida con el olor de los jazmines emanar de todo su cuerpo… me rendí.

- Kaoru…- mi nombre escapó de sus labios y luego nada más se oyó en los alrededores

_**I know all the rules and I know how to break'em**_

_**And I always know the name of the game**_

Nuestros labios se encontraron y encajaron perfectamente, como si hubieran estado destinados a estar juntos durante toda la eternidad. No pude evitar cerrar mis ojos y dejarme disfrutar del momento que tanto había anhelado… por fin podía saborear sus labios de dulce sabor a miel y jazmines, era néctar de dioses… y me gustaba de una manera tal, que si tan solo hubiera tenido un leve roce con ellos, me hubiera vuelto adicto a igual modo que estaba ahora.

_**But I don't know how to leave you**_

_**And I'll never let you fall**_

Moví mis labios suavemente sobre los suyos y ella me respondió de igual modo. Era un hecho: estaba extasiado por su sabor… y dudaba que quisiera dejar que alguien más lo tuviera… ¡Argh! Estaba hecho un mar de confusiones: quería a Kaoru como más que una amiga, ¿pero hasta cuanto? Y sin duda no podía ni quería vivir sin volver a tener este sabor y esta suavidad bajo mis labios…

_**And I don't know how you do it**_

Bueno… ya pensaría en algo después… mientras tanto, solo quiero disfrutar de este momento… pero… ¿Por qué todo lo que hemos ideado… tiene que ser fingido? ¿Por qué no se podría hacer realidad? Kaoru, ¿me dejarías?

_**Making love out of nothing at all**_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

N.A: y por fin, con mucho esfuerzo… el capítulo 4 de "Por un bendito dolor de cabeza"

Dios, al final conseguí acabarlo en el último día de mis vacaciones, pues ya hoy he empezado el instituto otra vez y me ha costado más de dos semanas acabarlo enterito, entre todas mis cosas y el tiempo y lo que no es eso, además, luego si escribía algo, no me gustaba y lo borraba… En fin, aquí está y con canción y todo, que eso ha sido al final, que decidí ponerla también, aunque no está entera, es solo la primera parte.

**Canción:** _**"Making Love Out Of Nothing At All"**_ de _**"Air Supply"**_

Bueno, hoy si repasamos el capítulo:

**Primero:** vaya plan que se han inventado estos dos verdad? Jajaja!! Y el detalle del anillo es precioso, se me ocurrió espontáneo xd

**Segundo:** Los sentimientos están a flor de piel en todo momento… y estos dos tontos no saben reconocerlos, como es normal, siendo el primer amor, verdad?

**Tercero:** todavía no me recupero del beso de "Delfines de amor" porque aquí lo volví a hacer y precisamente, cuando escribía esa parte, me ocurrió lo mismo, pero sin el cristal roto y me sobresalté jajaja!!

**Cuarto:** aquí hemos descubierto a la familia de ambos y el porque acabaron metidos aquí. Más que nada, la de Kenshin fue la que más me costó, pero al final, salió jeje.

**Quinto:** como no… tenía que haber beso aquí, no podía dejarlos sin romance demasiado tiempo y eso que el capítulo me ha costado lo suyo, que son 18 páginas de Word (menos mal que dije que iba a ser corto, que si no…)

**Sexto:** bueno… y al final, nuestro Kenshin parece que ya va teniendo consciencia de que Kaoru no le es indiferente y que, la quiere para él solito jeje, por eso decidí poner la canción, porque en verdad, si traducimos el título es lo que está pasando en este fic. **Traducción:** "Making Love Out Of Nothing At All", "Creando amor de la nada"

Bien, después de ésto, pasemos revista por los review y también muchas gracias por leer: **Alisse **(bienvenida y me alegro que te gustase el fic, espero que el capi te guste igual) **jegar sahaduta** (ola! Si, llevo un tiempo sin actualizar fic de Kenshin o Inuyasha, pero es que aparte de no tener tiempo, también tengo otros proyectos en Twilight y que no son de escritura) **Kaoru-Hino** (me alegro, espero que el capi te guste) **Athena Kaoru Himura** (jajaja!! Yo también firmo si hace falta y siento el haber tardado, pero ya lo expliqué, espero no retrasarme, aunque ahora he empezado el instituto y no se)

En fin, yo ya me voy despidiendo, espero que el capítulo compense la larga espera (por largo que es yo creo que si xd). El siguiente no tengo pensado que sea muy extenso, pero lo mismo dije con este y mira como hemos acabado… jajaja!!

Ah! Una última cosa, decir que este fic ya está llegando a su fin, así que ya mismo concluiremos este y podré dedicarme a otros también (espero poder terminar también en este año Delfines de amor, que es cortito).

Nos vemos en el capítulo 5 de "Por un bendito dolor de cabeza"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma

psdt: he tenido que cambiar la notación, así que si la explicación de Kenshin es muy larga, es por eso


	5. ¡¡Tú eres él y ella eres tú!

_**POR UN BENDITO DOLOR DE CABEZA**_

**Capítulo 5. ¡¡Tú eres él y ella eres tú!!**

Alcé la cabeza, al tiempo que inspiraba profundamente el aire fresco de aquella mañana. La gran verja de hierro forjado que protegía la entrada de esa imponente casa, al fondo de un inmenso jardín, se levantaba delante nuestra. Suspiré igual de exageradamente. Finalmente, había llegado la hora.

Volteé a mi derecha y me vi envuelta por aquellas orbes de color lavanda y esa irresistible sonrisa plantada en sus labios, que irradiaba calma por todos sitios… e indudablemente, a mí me atrapó.

Y volvió a pasar otra vez: mi pobre corazón saltó disparado en mi pecho y la sangre se agolpó en mis mejillas, dándoles color; cuando al fijar mis ojos en sus labios, a mi mente vino el recuerdo de lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Kenshin me había besado. Él, ese hombre tan apuesto, gentil y bondadoso… él, mi ángel guardián y protector, había sido la primera persona que había probado mis labios… e internamente, deseaba que fuera la _única_. Para mí, con esa mera caricia que muchos regalan por una simple apuesta, Kenshin se había adueñado completamente de mí, de mi alma… y de mi _corazón_… porque no sabía lo que era, pero estaba segura que estar lejos de él, me destrozaría para siempre…

Por otra parte, mi deseo había sido escuchado: había saboreado sus labios y sabían tremendamente bien… más que eso, eran adictivamente pura miel… y yo era una abeja que no quería dejar de degustar aquel recién descubierto manjar. No supe que me pasó anoche, el ambiente y su mirada violácea eran hipnóticos… y sin duda no me arrepentía de nada, al contrario, si antes ya quería que todas nuestras invenciones fueran reales, ahora las anhelaba como el aire para respirar…

De repente, sentí como mi mano era cogida delicadamente y me sacaban de mis pensamientos. Bajé mis ojos para ver como su mano envolvía suavemente la mía, que se apreciaba pequeña en comparación a la suya. Volví a llevar mi rostro al suyo, enmarcado por ese largo cabello rojo brillante como el fuego que tanto adoraba, al tiempo que sentía un leve apretón en nuestra unión y la corriente eléctrica que nacía de ese lugar. Era un gesto dulce y tierno, como infundiéndome valor sin palabras.

Le devolví la sonrisa gustosa y miré, ahora sí, con decisión hacia el frente, retando a la casa que me hacía quedar al nivel de las hormigas. Ya no tenía miedo… no ahora que estaba _junto a él_…

- ¿Vamos?- preguntó suavemente

- Vamos- asentí con decisión

Y juntos de la mano, sintiendo el peso y el destello con los rayos solares, de mi anillo en mi mano, comenzamos a caminar con paso firme hacia la casa de mi abuelo, dando comienzo a _nuestro plan_…

La puerta de hierro se abrió para nosotros, chirriando estruendosamente por falta de engrase, tal y como recordaba, y no dudamos en cruzarla, siempre de la mano, siempre con pasos firmes… y el largo camino que se vislumbraba hasta la casa, nos pareció tan solo un mero paseo. Nada podría detenernos ya, íbamos a luchar por nuestra libertad y nuestro futuro…

- ¡Oh! ¡Señorita Kaoru!- uno de los criados de la casa se sorprendió tanto al verme, que tiró el cubo vacío que transportaba en las manos y rebotó varias veces contra el suelo de madera del porche que rodeaba la casa.

Si su sorpresa ya fue grande al verme a mí, no os digo la cara que se le quedó cuando vio a Kenshin a mi lado y con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Fue totalmente para inmortalizarla.

- ¡Es usted! ¡Ha vuelto!- cierto, para todos yo llevaba tres días desaparecida, pero no tenía tiempo para poner al día a nadie ahora- ¿Está bi…?

- ¿Dónde está?- la interrumpí y mi voz salió más ronca y autoritaria de lo que yo misma me esperaba, demasiado.

- Qui… qui… ¿quién?- ahora me avergüenzo de la forma en que le hablé a Yamato, el pobre no tenía culpa, pero yo estaba decidida y nada podría hacerme cambiar de opinión

- Mi abuelo- escupí con furia- ¿dónde está?- exigí saber de inmediato, mi paciencia se había cogido unas vacaciones

- Es-está en… la sala principal, se-señorita- como no, debí suponerlo- junto a sus padres y… ¡Eh! ¡¿A dónde va señorita?!- se escandalizó

No esperé ni un segundo más, tiré de Kenshin para que me siguiera por los amplios pasillos enmaderados de la casa rústica donde vivía mi abuelo, y dejamos al pobre hombre de cabello rubio con la palabra en la boca.

Finalmente, nos hice detener frente a un shoji totalmente blanquecino y lo contemplé durante unos segundos. Tenía miedo y a la vez estaba ansiosa, quería decirle a la cara todo lo que me había guardado durante todos estos años a ese hombre que era mi abuelo… y jamás me hubiera atrevido a hacerlo, sino fuera por este hombre que se encuentra a mi lado y me brinda su apoyo… aunque no se por qué, deseaba que sea algo mucho más fuerte que su amistad y su apoyo lo que me diese…

Cogí aire y me infundí valor, mientras sentía un nuevo apretón de manos de aquella mano tan cálida y suave. Con decisión, levanté el brazo y agarré el pomo de la puerta, descorriéndola con fuerza y rudeza… y me disponía a dar el primer paso hacia el interior, cuando me llevé la mayor sorpresa del día…

Allí, en el interior de esa gran estancia completamente iluminada por enormes cristaleras que daban al estanque del jardín, había seis personas, sentadas en los sofás y sillones forrados de cuero marrón, alrededor de la pequeña mesa de té del centro.

Voltearon rápidamente, sorprendidos por mi repentina intromisión y tan solo pude reconocer a tres de ellos. El hombre sentado a la derecha, en el gran sillón central, de largo cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta y ojos de un azul profundo: mi padre. La mujer joven y hermosa a su lado, de cabello largo, liso y azabache, cayendo libre por su espalda y ojos negros como el ónice: mi madre. Y el hombre mayor, con una expresión severa en el rostro que presentaba algunas arrugas y el cabello negro ligeramente desteñido: mi abuelo.

Pero a las otras tres personas restantes, no las había visto nunca. Un hombre de cabello negro y tan largo como el de mi padre, pero recogido exactamente igual que lo llevaba Kenshin, y unos ojos verdes tan profundos y resplandecientes como dos esmeraldas. Una mujer que parecía la divina aparición de un ángel, de cuan hermosa era: su cabello era rojo escarlata y brillaba con reflejos anaranjados al entrar en contacto con los rayos del sol, las facciones de su rostro eran finas y delicadas y su tez tan blanquecina como la nieve, pero sin duda lo que captó mi total atención, fueron aquello ojos de un color lavanda suave, que se me hacían totalmente conocido. Y por último, otra figura masculina y también de cierta edad, con el cabello en fase de decoloración al grisáceo, siendo castaño y la expresión dura implantada en su rostro. ¡¿Quién demonios eran esas personas?!

Ya de por sí, era extraño encontrar a mis padres interviniendo en las reuniones de mi abuelo, pero sin duda, me sorprendí muchísimo al examinar a las personas invitadas… cuando de repente, una fugaz idea vino a mi cabeza. _¿Y si eran los padres del joven con el que mi abuelo me había prometido?_

Una rabia desconocida se apoderó de mí, enardeciendo mi cuerpo, que respondió por si solo. ¡¿Quién se creía mi abuelo?! Poco me conocía si pensaba que iba a aceptar… y menos ahora, teniéndolo a él… a mi ángel de cabello de fuego.

Debía de ser muy evidente mi furia, cuando sentí otro apretón de manos, propiciado por Kenshin y me regaló aquella sonrisa tan encantadora… Mi cuerpo se calmó de inmediato, aunque noté su expresión igual de sorprendida y desconcertada que la mía. ¿Qué le ocurría? Pero ahora no había tiempo para esto. Luego me encargaría de preguntarle, tal vez le sorprendía la apariencia joven de mi abuelo para sus casi 50 años, aunque la del otro hombre también era parecida.

Aparcando esos pensamientos en mi mente, el valor y la determinación regresaron a mí y miré desafiante al grupo que había delante nuestra, pero cuando fui a decir tan siquiera la primera palabra de todo el discurso que tenía pensado soltar hasta quedarme a gusto, una voz quebrada me interrumpió.

- Kaoru…

Era la voz de mi madre, quien derramaba lágrimas de sus ojos y cubría su boca con su mano, mirándome con un sin fin de sentimientos expresos en el rostro… pero algo más ocurrió…

- Kenshin…- una segunda voz de mujer habló y me sorprendí de sobremanera; aunque más bien, me sorprendió el nombre que pronunció

¿Kenshin? ¿Cómo que _Kenshin_?

**Kenshin POV**

¡¿Qué diablos hacían mis padres allí?!

Me quedé totalmente clavado en el suelo al verlos a ellos allí, precisamente allí. No entendía que pintaban ellos en aquella casa. Pero aquella sorpresa inicial fue sustituida por un profundo resentimiento y un incómodo mal estar al reconocer a la tercera figura de mi familia que se encontraba allí: mi "querido" abuelo.

¡Diablos! Era mirarlo a la cara y acordarme de todo, de todas y cada una de las cosas que me gritó… sentía la sangre enfurecida recorrerme por cada parte de mi cuerpo y un silencioso gruñido escapó de lo más profundo de mi interior. No lo soportaba… estaba haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por contenerme de lanzarme contra él.

Pero de repente me percaté del estado en el que se encontraba Kaoru: su cuerpo estaba demasiado tenso, su rostro contraído en una mueca para reprimir su estado de furia, seguramente igual que el mío, y el puño de su otra mano estaba cerrado y crispado tan fuerte, que juraría que se estaría clavando las uñas en su fina piel. Se veía tremendamente incómoda con la situación, al igual que yo.

Debía hacer algo rápido, aunque me gustaría preguntarle si sus padres conocían a los míos y por eso estaban aquí, ayudándoles en mi búsqueda y luego resultase que también se enterasen de las suya. Lo sé, algo tonto y yo demasiado curioso para mi propio bien, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, teníamos un plan al que ceñirnos, si queríamos tener una oportunidad en nuestro futuro… _futuro que yo quería junto a ella_…

Decidí actuar rápidamente y con mi _prometida_ fuertemente agarrada de la mano, avancé decidido unos pasos hacia el frente, sin apartar los ojos de aquellas personas que nos observaban curiosos, sorprendidos… y disgustados.

Me detuve de nuevo y se hizo el silencio durante algunos segundos. Yo estaba intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que todo fuera claro y conciso; y podía sentir los pequeños espasmos que el cuerpo de Kaoru daba, debido a los nervios. Cuando finalmente me había decidido, me percaté del ademán de hablar de ese hombre que por la genética era mi abuelo. Debía pararle los pies.

- Antes de que digas algo abuelo, no tengo pensamiento de escaparme…- me adelanté a decirle- No aún, al menos…- le aclaré

Inmediatamente cerró la boca levemente abierta y me regaló su serio y firme semblante, aparte de una sigilosa invitación a explicarme con todo lujo de detalles, antes de soltarme de nuevo todo el rollo y el sermón que habían propiciado todo esto.

- Bien, abuelo, señor Kamiya, madre, padre y señores Kamiya- los llamé, a la vez que miraba a cada uno, para obtener su total atención- El encontrarlos reunidos nos ahorra algunos problemas en cuanto al hecho de lo que vamos a comunicarles…- continuaron con el silencio inicial y nos observaban intensamente

Tragué fuertemente. Ciertamente tenía que reconocer que mi abuelo podía intimidar a cualquiera, y más si tenía la ayuda de otras miradas. El valor pareció abandonar mi cuerpo cuando los ojos de mi abuelo se dilataron y se clavaban en mí como cuchillos… la voz parecía haber desaparecido también y de repente, me vi solo contra mi abuelo… _tenía miedo_.

Pero el sentir aquella calidez envolviendo mi mano, la piel tibia de Kaoru junto a la mía, y que había depositado su confianza en mí, aquella incómoda sensación desapareció y mi cuerpo se enervó de toda la seguridad que podría haber hallado en muchos kilómetros a la redonda… Por ella, por Kaoru… _ya no tenía miedo_…

- Ambos estamos al corriente de nuestras respectivas situaciones, pero nuestra respuesta sigue siendo la misma… y por la misma razón…- vi como el señor Kamiya quería replicar algo, pero amablemente, lo frené y pedí seguir hablando- Abuelo, papá, mamá… habéis estado tan pendientes de encontrarme un futuro y una esposa, que no os habéis preocupado por mí y por mi vida social.- escuché un gemido ahogado salir de boca de mi madre, y me dolió el decirle aquello, pero había que hacerlo- Tanto queríais que no se repitiera lo de Akira… y sinceramente, ha estado a esto de suceder, porque ganas no me han faltado- y ahora tenía hasta una razón de peso, justo la mujer que estaba a mi lado- Y entre todos aquellos problemas, apareció ella… la mujer que me sacó de la oscuridad.- y nunca mejor dicho, ella había sido mi luz en la oscuridad- Abuelo, ella es Kaoru… mi _prometida_…- desafié a mi abuelo y acerqué gentilmente a Kaoru hacia mí, extendiendo la mano en la que se vislumbraba su anillo, que destelló como nunca antes- Ella es la mujer a quien amo… y no me casaré con ninguna otra…

Ya está, lo había dicho… y me había salido de lo más profundo de todo mi ser. Mis palabras habían sonado tan sinceras que me llegaron hasta a mí y los latidos de mi corazón se dispararon fuera de su ritmo normal… y lo más extraño: me gustaba esta sensación, esta placentera sensación de estar completo… _completo con ella_…

Mi parte estaba terminada… y al parecer había dado resultado: todos estaban anonadados y sin palabras, con una pose muy cómica, habría que reconocer.

- Es cierto, mamá, papá… abuelo- ahora era el turno de mi compañera de ojos marinos, pero al parecer, la expresión de quien era su abuelo, la amedrentó un poco

Sus finos labios de carmín temblaron ligeramente y parecía como si su melodiosa voz se la hubiera llevado un soplo de viento. Siguiendo los dictámenes de mi corazón y aprovechando nuestra unión, di un suave apretón a nuestras manos y sonreí para ella, viendo como me dedicaba una tímida mirada de soslayo.

Estaba preciosa así, tan dulce, tan decidida, tan inocente… Dios, sentía unas ganas tremendas de que nuestras manos entrelazadas fueran nuestros cuerpos, fundidos en un abrazo, y así poder sentir su tibieza y su pureza de ángel con perfume de jazmines.

Entonces, vislumbré como una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios y como sus ojos azules adquirían un destello diferente y a la vez único… hermosa.

- Soy hija única, y por lo tanto, siempre habéis querido lo mejor para mí, si pararos a pensar antes, en qué era lo que yo quería o qué pensaba yo al respecto…- entonces se acercó más a mí y se abrazó a mi brazo, rodeándome de su olor a dulces jazmines- Pero entre todo eso, apareció Kenshin… el hombre de mi vida…- un calor muy agradable nacido de mi corazón invadió todo mi cuerpo y me hizo sonreir, totalmente idiotizado- El único al que amo… y el único con el que tengo pensamiento de casarme…- y terminó alzando lentamente su rostro y llevando sus ojos a buscar los míos, para hacerme perder por la inmensidad de ellos cual naufrago en alta mar.

Definitivamente, esto ya sobrepasaba mis límites. El corazón me iba a más de cien, el calor recorría mi cuerpo y tenía unas ganas locas de volver a saborear la miel de esos labios que ahora mismo eran la fruta más prohibida de todo el jardín.

No, esto ya no era una farsa, aquí ya no había nada fingido: ni mis palabras, ni mis emociones… nada. Todo lo que yo hacía y sentía, era porque yo lo _quería_… porque eran por _Kaoru_…

Sus grandes ojos expresivos de ese tono azul profundo, me traspasaban de una manera que estaba seguro, podrían ver en mi interior. Sus mejillas con ese suave tono sonrojado tremendamente adorable… y esa sonrisa que era una verdadera tentación… Mi ritmo cardiaco perdió el control… por ella…

Sonriendo cómplices, apartamos los ojos el uno del otro, rompiendo aquel embrujo que invocábamos cada vez que nuestras miradas conectaban, y retamos nuevamente a nuestros respectivos abuelos. No estábamos dispuestos a darnos por vencidos.

Todo había quedado en un profundo silencio y se podía percibir toda la tensión que había en el ambiente. Nuestras únicas e insignificantes miradas se enfrentaron a seis pares de ojos llenos de emociones varias: el rostro de mis padres demostraba asombro y… ¿podría jurar que orgullo? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Los padres de Kaoru tenían un semblante sorprendido también y… ¿podría haber también cierto toque de felicidad por ella, que aprobasen nuestra relación? Sin embargo… el rostro de mi abuelo era inescrutable, y el del señor Kamiya, firme e inexpreso. Realmente, aquello era como estar en un juicio en el infierno, enfrentándote a tus peores temores y teniendo como juez al mismísimo diablo.

Pero ella y yo no nos dejaríamos vencer. Habíamos decidido luchar y lo estábamos haciendo con uñas y dientes… y yo también estaba dispuesto a librar otra batalla que nada tenía que ver con esta: si esto no saliese bien… estaba decidido a huir de allí… _con ella._ Si, seguiría el ejemplo de mi hermano Akira: yo quería libertad en mi vida… y también quería a Kaoru en ella…

No sabría decir cómo pasó, tan solo que desde que mis brazos arroparon su frágil cuerpo la primera vez… ya no había podido separarme de ella… y tampoco estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Lucharía por ello… por _Kaoru_.

Luego de aquella pequeña travesía por mi fuero interno, volví a la realidad de aquel silencio tan incómodo que nos estaba matando de incertidumbre. Hasta en estas situaciones, mi abuelo sabía como torturar a la gente. Nada había cambiando en el transcurso del tiempo, que hacía rato, había perdido la noción de él.

Aquellos ojos y aquellas caras seguían fijas en nosotros, pero nuestra firme decisión y nuestras manos entrelazadas eran nuestra fortaleza…

Y entonces, cuando ya creí que la tensión no podía ser mayor ni más insoportable, los labios de mi abuelo se curvaron hacia arriba lentamente y denotaron una sonrisa divertida.

- Ah pero… ¿ya os conocíais?- no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa se le escapara.

Vale, decir que me había quedado de piedra, era quedarse corto.

¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE DIANTRES ACABABA DE DECIR MI ABUELO???!!!

Acababan de echarme el balde de agua fría más grande y congelada de toda mi vida. No, no era posible… entonces ella… ¡¡Kaoru era mi auténtica prometida!! Repentinamente, mi corazón saltó de júbilo y la sensación de gozo por ese descubrimiento me invadió… Era ella…

No podía reaccionar, me había quedado en shock, sin respiración y sin palabras… Kaoru era mi prometida… Kaoru era la joven con quien mi abuelo quería que me casase… ¡Argh! Mi mente es un caos, un torbellino de información y sentimientos… y todos relacionados con ella. ¡Kaoru Kamiya era una mujer única y resultó ser mi prometida! Kamiya… ¡Claro!

De pronto, varias imágenes escondidas en lo más recóndito de mis recuerdos, comenzaron a abordar a mi mente… y el puzzle del cual faltaban espacios en blancos como piezas sueltas, fue cobrando sentido poco a poco.

¡Pero claro! ¡¿Cómo fui tan estúpido y despistado?! Mi prometida era la hija de una familia allegada a la mía, y esos solo podían ser los Kamiya. Ambos patriarcas prácticamente se habían criado juntos, al igual que sus hijos… incluso yo recuerdo haber estado algunas tardes con mis hermanos en el inmenso jardín de una de sus residencias…

Un momento… entonces, aquella niña…

_**Everytime I see you all the rays of the sun are**_

_**Streaming throught the waves in your hair**_

Recuerdo que siempre que iba, cuando era pequeño, una niña con un hermoso cabello azabache, ligeramente largo, que vestía siempre unos kimonos, sonrisa encantadora y unos ojos tan azules como el océano, me sonreía y me llevaba de la mano a jugar con ella… Que tiempos… y pensar que los había olvidado… Ahora recuerdo aquel día: fue el más feliz de toda mi infancia… y luego la peor pesadilla de mi vida…

_Aquella tarde, mis padres nos habían dicho a mis hermanos y a mí que iríamos a la casa de los Kamiya, ya que tenían asuntos que tratar con ellos. Por aquel entonces, yo no contaría con más de 7 años, así que no entendía demasiado, tan solo que iríamos a la casa de los Kamiya… y yo podría verla a ella…_

_Cuando llegamos, a mis hermanos y a mí nos enviaron directamente al jardín trasero, donde incluso ya estaban preparados algunos de nuestros juegos favoritos… pero ni rastro de ella._

_- ¡Ey Akira! ¡Un uno contra uno, vamos!- propuso Soujiro rápidamente y se adueñó del balón de fútbol que allí había_

_Akira sonrió e inmediatamente lo siguió, dejándome a mí solo, pues mi primo Aoshi no había venido hoy. Creo que tenía algo de no se qué Academia._

_Normalmente, si estuviéramos en otro lugar, los seguiría para jugar, pero mis dos hermanos mayores de 14 y 13 años respectivamente, eran algo, bastante, brutos a la hora de tener un balón en posesión. Así que descarté la idea… y me quedé allí parado en medio del amplio y verdoso jardín, viendo a mis hermanos jugar._

_Hasta que de repente y sin que yo me hubiese percatado de nada, unos brazos me rodearon y algo chocó contra mí, al tiempo que escuchaba mi nombre._

_- ¡¡KENSHIN!!- y el perfume dulzón e inocente de los jazmines impactó contra mí, aturdiéndome_

_**And every star in the sky is taking aim at your**_

_**Eyes like a spotlight**_

_Mecánicamente, mis brazos rodearon su cuerpo y mis labios formaron una sonrisa, reconociendo perfectamente aquella figura pequeña y delgada._

_- Kaoru…- susurré, aspirando su aroma y separándome un poco del abrazo compartido_

_- ¡Estaba deseando verte de nuevo!- me confesó sonriendo con aquella tierna sonrisa._

_Sus ojos de un azul oscuro muy hermoso y profundo, resplandecían con un brillo único, sus mejillas sonrosadas me parecieron adorables y un travieso mechón de su cabello negro reposaba sobre su nariz. Le devolví la sonrisa con la misma efusividad._

_Y dados de la mano, fuertemente agarrados con un vínculo invisible, sin necesidad de más palabras, nos dispusimos a pasar una tarde de juegos… los dos juntos._

_No recuerdo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde mi llegada, pero con ella, éste perdía su importancia. Habíamos detenido los juegos y nos habíamos sentado bajo el árbol más frondoso de todo el jardín y con la mejor sombra, recostados sobre su tronco y viendo a mis hermanos pasarse todavía el balón, igual que desde que llegamos. Pero yo estaba demasiado a gusto justamente ahí, que no prestaba atención a si había sido gol o fuera de juego…_

_De repente, sentí una leve presión sobre mi hombro y la suave textura de unos cabellos sedosos sobre este, al tiempo que oía un profundo suspiro que me traspasaba la ropa y hacía erizar a mi piel con su calidez._

_Me sobresalté levemente y moví suavemente mi cabeza, para encontrar a mi amiga apoyada en mi hombro, muy cerca de mí, con una sonrisa verdaderamente tierna… Un ángel, pensé, y sonreí ampliamente._

_- Kaoru…- susurré su nombre_

_- Kenshin…- ella me contestó con el mío, moviendo a penas sus labios en un susurro- Me gusta mucho estar contigo…- confesó_

_Yo en aquel preciso instante era el niño más feliz del universo. Sonreí ante sus palabras, que me habían llenado de un sin fin de emociones._

_- A mi también me gusta mucho estar junto a ti… Kaoru- incliné ligeramente mi cabeza y deposité un fugaz beso en su mejilla cálida, que se tornó de sonrosada a escarlata ante mi toque… y volví a sonreir, inmensamente feliz como siempre._

_Desde el primer momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron, supe que algo había pasado… algo en mí había cambiado. Desde aquel mismo momento, mi mundo giró en torno de ella… cada gesto, cada mirada, cada sonrisa… todo… y había decidido que no estaba dispuesto a perderme ninguno de ellos… Mi corazón me lo pedía._

_Entonces, me incorporé repentinamente como un resorte, sobresaltándola a ella, quien se separó de mí y me miró confusa, pero yo contaba con una expresión firme y segura._

_Me puse en pie, levemente inclinado hacia ella y resguardé sus dos frágiles y delicadas manos entre las mías, mientras mis ojos estaban puestos en los suyos de intenso zafiro._

_- Kaoru… Te prometo… te juro… que siempre voy a estar contigo… siempre me tendrás a tu lado…- no me reconocía ni mi propia voz infantil, tenía tal matiz de seriedad impregnada, que parecía mi propio padre._

_- Kenshin…- fue mi nombre el susurro que salió de sus labios_

_- Y cuando seamos mayores, nos casaremos…- aún no tenía muy claro el significado de aquella palabra, pero mis padres estaban casados y estaban juntos… y así es como yo quería estar con Kaoru._

_El silencio siguió a mis palabras y yo lo único que veía era el profundo color azul del mar que conformaban sus ojos. Estábamos mucho más cerca que al principio. No me había dado cuenta de que me había ido agachando cada vez más y más y ahora había acabado hincado en el suelo… muy cerca del rostro de Kaoru._

_Se veía muy hermosa así y sus ojos destilaban un brillo especial. No supe que fuerza sobrenatural se apoderó de mí… que cuando fui consciente de todo, mis labios habían tomado como suyos los de ella… y estaba disfrutando de la mejor miel en el paraíso…_

_**The beating of my heart is a drum**_

_**And it's lost, and it's looking for a rhythm like you**_

Claro… aquella niña, era Kaoru… Dios, ¡¡cómo pude olvidarla!! ¡¡Cómo pude olvidar nuestra promesa!! Cierto que han pasado dieciocho años, pero yo siempre he tenido buena memoria… aunque aquella laguna que apareció hace mucho sigue ahí… y ahora, se está abriendo poco a poco.

Mis recuerdos… mis recuerdos de mi infancia completa con Kaoru, desde el primer día… hasta ahora, el último recién recuperado. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué la olvidé?! Espera… creo que ahora recuerdo: ese mismo día, recibí la peor noticia de mi vida.

_Vas a ir a estudiar a Inglaterra con tu primo Aoshi_

Aquella fue la noticia que me esperaba en la cena… y que, como siempre, no se podía reclamar, porque lo había "decidido" el abuelo para mi futuro. No tuve más remedio que callar y obedecer… y ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella. A la mañana siguiente, un avión nos llevó a la familia de mi tía Hinata y a mí a Londres, lugar del que no saldría hasta hace cuatro años, que comencé la Universidad.

Fue un golpe emocional verdaderamente grande, por ello, mi mente había enterrado esos recuerdos; los mejores recuerdos de mi infancia, para olvidar el dolor… pero ahora, la volvía a encontrar a ella… a mi amiga, a mi ángel, a mi _prometida_…

_**You can take the darkness at the pit of the night**_

_**And turn into a beacon burning endlessly bright**_

**Kaoru POV**

Si en este momento me hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría, se habría congelado, porque así es como me había quedado: helada.

¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ DIABLOS ACABABAN DE DECIR???!!!

No, no era posible… entonces él… ¡¡Kenshin era mi auténtico prometido!! Ante ese recién descubrimiento, mi corazón se regocijó en un júbilo jamás experimentado y sentí un calor tremendamente agradable, invadirme cada recoveco de mi cuerpo… Era él…

No podía reaccionar, me había quedado de piedra, sin respiración y sin voz para que salieran mis palabras… Kenshin era mi prometido… Kenshin era el joven con quien mi abuelo quería que me casase… ¡Argh! Mi mente era el puro abismo de la información y mis sentimientos… y todos relacionados con él. ¡Kenshin Himura era un hombre único y excepcional, y resultó ser mi prometido! Himura… ¡Claro!

_**I've gotta follow it**_

Repentinamente, imágenes diversas y borrosas comenzaron a plagar mi mente… y los espacios en blanco que estaban repartidos por esta, comenzaron a llenarse con el color de los recuerdos…

¡Pero claro! ¡¿Cómo fui tan tonta y estúpida?! Mi prometido era el hijo de una familia muy cercana a la mía, demasiado, y esos solo podían ser los Himura. Ambos patriarcas prácticamente se habían criado juntos, al igual que sus hijos… Ahora recuerdo las numerosas trastadas que yo he llegado a hacer con los hijos de sus hijos…

Un momento… entonces aquel niño…

'_**cause everything I know**_

_**Well it's nothing til I give it to you**_

Recuerdo que siempre me encontraba al lado de un niño con un hermoso cabello carmesí y brillante como el fuego, ligeramente largo, que solía vestir unas ropas tradicionales en ocasiones, sonrisa encantadora y unos ojos de un color tan singular como hermoso, violetas. Recuerdo como me sonreía tiernamente y como su mano jamás soltaba la mía… Que tiempos… y pensar que los había olvidado… Ahora recuerdo aquel día: fue el más feliz de toda mi infancia… y luego la peor pesadilla de mi vida…

_Aquella tarde mis padres me habían dicho que tendríamos visita importante, y yo salté de felicidad cuando mi abuelo reveló que sería la familia Himura, por lo que… podría verlo a él de nuevo…_

_Prácticamente, volví loca a mi nana, la señor Satsuki, y al pobre de Yamamoto, el mayordomo que solía vigilarme para que no me escapara, pues al ser yo la única, me solía aburrir bastante en aquella casa tan enorme. Impaciente, conté las horas, los minutos, los segundos… cada vuelta de las manecillas del reloj. El tiempo se me hacía interminable… y yo no podía esperar… Entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta y mi pequeño corazón se sobresaltó con él, en un fuerte latido._

_Me levanté de un salto, sonriendo hasta que me dolieron las mejillas, y me escabullí de la custodia de Yamamoto, veloz como el rayo. Recorrí rápidamente todos los pasillos de la casa, atropellando a alguien en el camino, pero yo no me detuve… tan solo corría siguiendo a mi corazón. Y cuando salí por fin al jardín trasero… lo vi._

_Allí estaba él, ese niño un año mayor que yo, que me protegía y con el que me sentía en paz… allí estaba la razón que me hacía sonreir de felicidad y a mi corazón saltar extrañamente en mi pecho._

_Corrí aún más veloz y atravesé la distancia que nos separaba, hasta estrellarme con él, enrollando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura._

_- ¡¡¡KENSHIN!!!- grité feliz su nombre_

_**I can make the runner stumble**_

_Segundos después, él me rodeó con sus brazos, aprisionándome entre ellos y lo sentí suspirar como si estuviera sonriendo. Mi corazón se regocijó de dicha._

_- Kaoru…- oir mi nombre con su voz, provocaba en mí una felicidad tan grande que no sabría como describirla_

_Nos separamos un poco y pude por fin verle a la cara por primera vez en el día. Sus ojos lavandas me miraban con ternura. Su cabello rojo brillante, escarlata, hipnótico como las llamas del fuego, y ondeando al viento por lo ligeramente largo que lo llevaba._

_- ¡Estaba deseando verte de nuevo!- le confesé, como siempre que estaba con él, sonriendo ampliamente_

_Me devolvió el gesto con aquella hermosa y dulce sonrisa que a mí tanto me encantaba, y seguidamente le cogí la mano fuertemente, deseando que esa unión no se rompiera nunca y lo guié por el jardín, dispuesta a pasar una tarde de juegos con él._

_Me gustaba tanto estar con él, ya no solo en el sentido de compañero de juegos, pues podíamos estar jugando con sus hermanos y su primo y no sería lo mismo. Yo adoraba estar con él… me encantaba su mera compañía, quedarme en silencio tan solo allí, junto a él. Tal era la emoción que experimentaba, que el tiempo volaba de nuestras manos, como ahora, sin que nos percatásemos._

_Habíamos detenido los juegos y nos hallábamos sentados bajo la sombra de mi árbol favorito. Nuestra espalda estaba recostada en el grueso tronco y disfrutábamos del pequeño partido que estaban disputando Akira y Soujiro, sus hermanos. Aunque yo más bien disfrutaba de la cercanía a mi amigo. Estar con Kenshin, me hacía sentir en paz… y yo no quería moverme de este preciso lugar nunca jamás. Al contrario, querría sentirlo más cerca, que me cobijara como en aquel abrazo que me aceleró el corazón… y lo hice._

_Me incliné un poco más hacia él y posé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, inspirando profundamente aquel perfume que él poseía. Suspiré de pura felicidad. Lo debí sorprender, porque se sobresaltó y lo sentí moverse, pero yo estaba inmersa en mi ensoñación… junto a él._

_**I can make the final block**_

_- Kaoru…- oí mi nombre salir de sus labios_

_- Kenshin…- contesté automáticamente, suspirando de nuevo contra él- Me gusta mucho estar contigo…- lo dije sin pensar y luego me reprendí, pero al fin y al cabo, aquella era la pura verdad: yo quería estar siempre junto a él._

_Desde el primer momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron, supe con total seguridad que nada volvería a ser igual… algo en mí había cambiado. Desde aquel mismo instante, él se convirtió en el centro de mi universo… cada gesto, cada sonrisa, cada mirada… todo… y rezaba porque siempre estuviera conmigo._

_- A mí también me gusta mucho estar junto a ti… Kaoru- me dijo y entonces sentí como me regalaba un fugaz beso en la mejilla… y yo me sonrojé irremediablemente, como siempre que lo hacía._

_De repente, lo percibí moverse rápidamente, y pronto estaba incorporado, como si hubiera tenido un muelle detrás de la espalda. Desperté de mi sueño y lo miré confundida._

_Se puso de pie, algo inclinado aún hacia mí y envolvió mis pequeñas manos con las suyas, mientras me sostenía la mirada, hipnotizándome._

_- Kaoru… Te prometo… te juro que siempre voy a estar contigo… siempre me tendrás a tu lado…- su voz sonaba diferente y me resaltaba el corazón ante su sinceridad_

_- Kenshin…_

_- Y cuando seamos mayores… nos casaremos…_

_Todo quedó en silencio luego de sus palabras. Había escuchado varias veces esa palabra, pero no sabía con exactitud su significado. Sabía que era algo serio y grande y que según esto, mis padres estaban casados… y estaban juntos… justo como yo quería estar con Kenshin._

_Ninguno decía palabra y yo me hallaba perdida en el mar violáceo que formaban sus ojos. No sabía como habíamos acabado mucho más cerca que al principio: ahora él estaba hincado en el suelo… y su cara casi pegada a la mía._

_No había duda de que Kenshin era un bello príncipe, y con una sonrisa y unos ojos únicos… que me hacían entrar a ese mundo solo para nosotros. Perdí la consciencia durante un segundo, mientras navegaba por sus ojos… pero cuando quise darme cuenta… los labios de Kenshin estaban sobre los míos, besándome dulcemente, como un príncipe a su princesa…_

_**I can make every tackle at the sound of the whistle**_

Dios… aquel niño, era Kenshin… Dios, ¡¡cómo pude olvidarlo!! ¡¡Cómo pude olvidar nuestra promesa!! Cierto que han pasado dieciocho años, pero yo jamás había olvidado algo tan importante como una promesa… y más a él… aunque aquel espacio vacío en mi mente que apareció hace mucho sigue ahí… y ahora, se está disipando poco a poco.

Mis recuerdos… mis recuerdos de mi infancia completa con Kenshin, desde el primer día… hasta ahora, el último recién recuperado: ese mismo día, a la hora de la cena, me esperaba la peor noticia de toda mi corta vida por aquel entonces.

_Vas a ir a estudiar a Chicago con tu tía Aoi y os hospedaréis con Andrew Stevenson_

Como siempre, no había nada que hacer, porque lo había "decidido" el abuelo para mi futuro. No tuve más remedio que callar y obedecer… y ni siquiera pude despedirme de él. A la mañana siguiente, partía en un avión, rumbo a América, junto a mi tía Aoi, para no regresar hasta hace apenas tres años, cuando comencé la Universidad.

_**I can make all stadiums rock**_

Fue un golpe emocional verdaderamente grande, por ello, mi mente había enterrado esos recuerdos; los mejores recuerdos de mi infancia, para olvidar el dolor… pero ahora, lo volvía a encontrar a él… a mi amigo, a mi príncipe, a mi _prometido_…

Parpadeé una sola vez, incapaz de hacer cualquier otro movimiento, regresando así de mi propia conmoción y del mundo de mis recuerdos… y aún así no podía creer que esto me estuviera ocurriendo a mí. Con temor, giré la cabeza con deliberada lentitud en busca de su rostro, intentando encontrar respuestas a todo aquello… y entonces sus orbes malva chocaron con las mías.

_**I can make tonight forever**_

- _Tú eres él_…

**Kenshin POV**

- Tú eres él…- su voz dulce y suave comenzó a decir las primeras palabras después del silencio en que nos habíamos quedado al descubrir al fin la verdad

- _Y ella eres tú_…- completé yo maravillado, aunque aún tremendamente conmocionado

_**Or I can make disappear by the dawn**_

Enfoqué mi mirada en su rostro, justo en ese mar azul que conformaban sus ojos y pude verme reflejado en toda la claridad de ellos… pude ver cuan sorprendida estaba, pude ver cuan confundida estaba y… creí ver como un brillo totalmente amplio y resplandeciente de felicidad y amor cruzaba por sus orbes.

Lo supe: ella me recordaba… ¡Ella me recordaba! Sus palabras no fueron por lo que había dicho mi abuelo; sus palabras demostraban lo mismo que las mías… Nuestros recuerdos, nuestra promesa, nuestro _beso_… todo había vuelto al lugar que por siempre le había pertenecido. Y yo no pude más que sonreir como nunca antes recuerdo haber hecho… _por ella_.

_**I can make you every promise that has ever been made**_

Sin poder remediarlo, me abalancé sobre ella rápidamente, sorprendiéndola con mi improvisado movimiento, y envolviéndola fuertemente entre mis brazos, reclamándola como parte de mí, deseoso de sentir su cuerpo de nuevo junto al mío, su calor y su felicidad incondicional… Mi corazón latía desenfrenado en mi pecho, mucho más de lo que nunca había estado… y no era solo por la felicidad que me embargaba en estos momentos, sino también por estos extraños sentimientos que llevaba sintiendo desde que ella se cruzó en mi camino hace apenas tres días… pero que habían nacido mucho tiempo atrás.

El perfume a jazmines no tardó en turbarme y yo suspiré de puro placer contra su cabello azabache como la tinta. Me sentía completo al fin, había recuperado todo aquello que había perdido… y había encontrado mi corazón en el proceso sin proponérmelo… porque lo que yo sentía por Kaoru Kamiya, no era otra cosa que el más puro sentimiento que puede existir en este mundo… _amor_.

_**And I can make all your demons be gone**_

Escuché un pequeño quejido proveniente del cuerpo a quien mis brazos protegían, y preocupado, me separé levemente de él, a desganas, dejando solo el espacio justo para poder mirar a esa mujer que tenía mi corazón, cara a cara… y casi se me paró el corazón, cuando percibí esas traviesas lágrimas bajar desde sus ojos a sus mejillas. Me asusté, odiaba verla llorar, se me partía el alma… pero entonces vi aquella sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. _Estaba feliz_… ella lloraba de felicidad.

No supe que se apoderó de mí en aquel momento, quizás fuera lo adorablemente hermosa que se veía en aquel momento, incluso aún bañada en lágrimas; quizás fueran todos los sentimientos y los acontecimientos recién vividos… o quizás fuera mi inmenso amor por ella, que guiaba todas mis acciones, pero no pude refrenar las ganas de hacer lo que hice.

_**But I'm never gonna make it without you**_

Tiré de ella suavemente hacia mí, despacio, incluso dispuesto a parar si ella no quería, pero no fue así: sus ojos se entrecerraban más y más mientras yo la atraía hacia mí… y entonces tomé posesión de sus labios, probando de nuevo ese exquisito néctar endulzado y abandonándome al paraíso que solo con ella encontraba.

Mis manos se aferraron a su estrecha cintura, apegándola más a mí y sentí como sus brazos se abrían paso entre nuestros cuerpos y se enredaban en mi cuello, provocándonos a profundizar más esa íntima y pura muestra de amor, porque aquello lo decía todo: en ese beso yo había puesto todos mis sentimientos por Kaoru, todo mi amor por ella… y me estaba siendo correspondido con igual intensidad… y regalándome los mismos sentimientos. _Ella me amaba_…

Saboreé como si fuera la primera vez esos labios carmesíes, degustándolos ahora con otros ojos, con los ojos del amor incondicional hacia ella, hacia la mujer de mi vida. Nuestros labios se acariciaban dulcemente, destilando amor en cada movimiento, intentando por todo los medios llegar al alma del ser querido, dejarle ver que era el único dueño de nuestro corazón… hasta que, irremediablemente, tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de oxígeno.

_**Do you really want to see me crawl**_

Abandonar sus labios me provocó una sensación de vacío y ahogo tan grande, que solo consiguió recordarme algo que ya sabía desde hace mucho: mi vida sin Kaoru no tenía sentido, Kaoru era la mujer para mí, mi amiga, mi compañera, mi ángel, mi prometida… mi _amor_.

Me perdí por las orbes marinas que buscaron mis ojos nada más separarnos y sentí toda la pureza que siempre había poseído… y aquello solo consiguió desbocar completamente a mi corazón y que yo sonriera para ella.

_**And I'm never gonna make it like you do**_

- _Te amo_…- suspiramos al mismo tiempo, intentando recobrar el aliento y nos reímos por ello, porque algo que había estado siempre ahí, nosotros habíamos sido tan ciegos de tardar tanto en descubrirlo

Y sonriendo totalmente felices en un mundo donde no existía nada salvo nosotros, la volvía recostar en mi pecho y a proteger con mis brazos como a la posesión más preciada que jamás pude tener… porque sin duda, aquello que me impulsaba a vivir, fue, es y será siempre… _mi amor por Kaoru Kamiya_.

_**Making love out of nothing at all**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y al fin, capítulo 5 de "Por un bendito dolor de cabeza" subido

Dios, no os quejaréis verdad? Porque han sido 15 páginas de Word y la verdad que me ha costado lo suyo. Porque tenía muy claro como lo iba a poner y sabía en que lugar darle esta vuelta de hoja que le acabo de dar al fic verdad? Porque nadie se esperaba que ya se conocieran de antes… o sí? Quiero decir, vale que sus familias sean amigas, pero no tiene porque ocurrir que los hijos también lo fueran xd.

Bueno, repasemos capítulo, aunque el título creo que lo dice todo xd:

- Kenshin y Kaoru ya fueron a enfrentarse a sus familias… y vaya sorpresa se llevaron al encontrarse a las dos juntas xd

- Bueno, la reacción de la familia desde luego, no fue para nada la que se esperaban ninguno de los dos, mira nada más a Kenshin, haciendo planes de huída. Aunque me ha encantado escribir a este Kenshin decidido y que da la cara por lo que quiere, ciertamente, creo que lo hice como un grito que quisiera dar por ciertas cosas que me son negadas xd

- Ahora, lo que más me ha hecho gracia de todo el capítulo, ha sido la pregunta del abuelo: "Ah pero… ¿ya os conocíais?", creo que es de lo mejor del capítulo en cuanto a giro inesperado xd

- Pues bueno, deciros que, como se venía sabiendo desde el segundo capítulo… habéis acertado, estaban comprometidos entre ellos, pero es que yo no podía decirlo, sino, revelaba la trama xd

- Y ese recuerdo… ah… como me ha encantado escribirlo, en si, todo el capítulo me ha fascinado a mí incluso, mientras lo escribía, pero el beso del final del recuerdo, me ha llegado. Es un beso tierno e inocente, lleno de un amor que recién comenzaba a nacer y afianzado con una promesa que los uniría para siempre.

- Y bueno como no, la frase que da vida al título… dios, se me pusieron los vellos de punta cuando lo escribía y me imaginaba la escena en mi cabeza

- Y claro está que tampoco podía faltar el "te amo" final ni el beso que sella la promesa de amor eterno xd. Y eso que no estoy muy conforme de cómo me quedó al describirlo, pero en fin, tenía que acabarlo hoy como fuera xd.

- **Canción: "Making Love Out Of Nothing At All"** de **"Air Supply"**. Es la parte que faltaba de la canción del anterior capítulo.

Y bueno, con esto queda dicho el capítulo y… una noticia se viene con él. Técnicamente, este es el final del fic. Ya está dicho todo lo que tenía que decirse, toda la trama básicamente pero… que número de capítulo es?? Exacto! Es el capítulo 5, impar, así que… **EPÍLOGO!!**

Si amigos, hay epílogo en proceso, pero tardaré un poco más incluso que este, intentaré tenerlo para el siguiente puente, pero lo dudo, sino, para navidad, porque me vienen muchas cosas juntas.

Bien, ahora los review:

**Gabyhyatt** (jeje, me alegra que te guste y… bueno, los abuelos como que estaban medio contentos con tenerlos a los dos, aquí no hemos visto su reacción, porque en verdad no me parecía muy necesaria, esto era más para ver la decisión de Kenshin y como se descubría que eran ellos mismos con quienes estaban prometidos xd, aparte de sus sentimientos xd)

**A Kaoru Himura** (jeje, gracias, si, el anterior también me encanta, igual que este, lo encuentro simplemente entrañable. Si bueno, muchas vueltas pero… hay que tener en cuenta que son Kenshin y Kaoru xd, todos sabemos como son, aunque vamos, compara este con "Delfines de amor", ahí me pase un poco para que se dieran cuenta de que se amaban xd. En fin, espero que te guste el capítulo y si, acertaste con lo de los compromisos)

**Kislev** (jeje gracias, me alegro que te gustase. Si, en este como he dicho arriba, hay mucho de mí en los personajes. De primera, el cumple de Kaoru es el mío xd, sus gustos en música son los míos, lo de escribir igual, los intereses de ambos son lo que yo hago en mis ratos libres xd. En fin, espero que te guste)

**Jonas5180** (vaya… gracias, me has sonrojado xd. Y bueno, espero que no haya tardado mucho, sin duda ha sido menos que la otra vez xd)

Bien pues, yo ya me voy despidiendo que tengo un sueño que me caigo y mañana hay Instituto xd

Nos vemos en el capítulo 6 "Epílogo" de "Por un bendito dolor de cabeza"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


End file.
